Crossroads
by LoveAndFate
Summary: Four and half years ago the Neighbors invaded Earth, which brought the existence of Border. With this new gained fame, Border began to build new bases around the world. Meanwhile on the other side there are large scale wars and fight for power. As the threat of a large scale invasion to dominate Earth comes into question, just how safe are we from the other side?
1. PART ONE- Prelude to Disaster

As a note I have re-uploaded all the chapters again, since this should be on the first page **.**

 **PART ONE- PRELUDE TO DISASTER**

ONE-Lost in Communication

TWO- Shattered

THREE- Intermission

FOUR- Encounter

FIVE- Ogama

SIX- Disorder

SEVEN- Rivalry

EIGHT- My World

* * *

My world aspect of World Trigger is complex, and probably too broad to complete any time soon. There will be new characters, new worlds, and new locations that the series would never have touched. The characters from the original series will take part in my world, as we leap from the past towards an uncertain future. Many questions that have bugged me from the actual series would be answered through my perspective, as we walk through tension, turmoil and even death of some of these characters.

So let's start : _"Trigger on!"_


	2. ONE- Lost in Communication

**Crossroads**

ONE- Lost in Communication

Location- Beijing, China

Population- 25 million

Four and half years ago the first initial attack by the world of neighbors left nothing but destruction, and death. Buildings collapsed, and the city burned. More than five thousand people vanished with five times that amount dead. The military stood no chance against them, as there was no doubt that the city would fall to its fate. A small organization that laid hidden underground in Mikado City of Japan sent their members to fight against the neighbors all over the world. The neighbors were pushed back to their world, which led to peace for the time being. The organization gained fame and became known as "Border". The influence of Border spread throughout the world, as each nation through the United Nations built their own bases. Even so, there came great consequences as political turmoil boiled for power and greed between existing nations. This led to a separation of powers, and many Border bases not communicating amongst one another. Experiments ran rampant, and the desire to obtain the obsolete "black trigger" commenced. It left many questioning if it was right or wrong.

Four and half years later, the city of Beijing had been rebuilt, and is bustling with life with technology being its lifeline. The chattering, laughter, and carefree atmosphere floating like clouds into the sky with not a single sign of the enemy. Not too far from the center of the city are the remnants of the destruction that took place four and half years ago. The silent breeze that pierces through the dead trees, and the dried grass. The air filled with dust, and shrouded with mystery. There is shattered glass that lay littered on the roadside of each broken building everywhere, and the ground is cracked in several places that are deep enough to swallow a car. Power lines can be seen scattered in a zigzag pattern making it impossible to see where they were originally located. Through all this, there is a silent humming of a sad melody that is being carried by the breeze. As the humming gets closer, a young girl can be seen sitting on a half sliced through building. Her black hair in two pig tails, and her brown eyes covered by the bangs of her hair. She is wearing a pink dress covered in frills and lace. She has a strawberry bag to the side of her waist. She is holding a teddy bear in her hand that is dirty. She had picked it up not far from where she was sitting. The likeliness of a child leaving it behind when they died was high. She wanted to return it to its owner, but she knew it was impossible. Her head lifted slightly, as she heard footsteps approaching. Her side-effect was auditory, which makes her able to hear from far-away. She could tell who it was just by them walking.

" _Xiaoling"_ she whispered, as she jumped off the damaged building. She landed on both her feet, as her eyes pointed towards the direction of the walking. A brown haired older female in her late teens stood there with pouty lips. She seemed upset, as she walked up to her.

" _Meilin, where were you?"_ she asked, and the young girl shrugged. It seemed that the director was looking for her. By the expression of Xiaoling, it seemed she was right. Meilin despised anything to do with Headquarters, and kept her distance. The constant turmoil of political powers, and internal power struggles were widespread.

China's population had reached its peak of 1.5 billion with Beijing being the epicenter of the organization of "Border" in the country. Due to the large size of the country, it was impossible to reach all areas from a large scale invasion from the Neighbors. This left very few options, which left many cities abandoned. Beijing became the pinnacle base of China's Border, and it splits into eight distinct branches that are located in the most populated cities. Shanghai, Guangzhou, Shenzhen, Chongqing, Tianjin, Hong Kong, Mangnai, and Chengdu being the eight branches. This didn't mean that the Bases necessarily got along, which in most cases ended up in brawls. A year after the first initial attack by the Neighbors there had been more than fourteen branches in the country, with the extra six located in Aksu, Altay, Zanda, Wuli, Yiwu, and Korla. However, with the internal struggles and neighbors seeping in from all sides, it had left the branches far from Beijing vulnerable. Over 1,636 civilians, 58 Border employees, 150 C ranks, 35 B ranks, 4 A ranks, and 2 directors were killed in action. Even with "Bail out" being an option it was only accessible to the A and B ranks. This left the C ranks vulnerable, for once there combat body dies it takes a certain amount of time for it to be used again. This meant that they were more likely to get injured or die. This was one of the reasons for such a large amount of C ranks dying. One other factor that contributed to the amount of deaths was that the Neighbors had already planned ahead to strike the branches in the heart.

That fateful day in September could never be forgotten, where each branch was attacked separately by a large scale of Trion soldiers, and Trion wielders. It was not one country, but several working together. Beijing being so far from these branches could not send aid fast enough. The first to fall was Korla's branch Karasahr. The city had merely five hundred thousand in population. It was a small city, which made it easier for the invasion to take place. The director Ban Chao was giving directions, when an explosion by an llgar self-destructing hit the branch. Even with the Trion barrier in place, it didn't hold up to the second wave by the llgar's. It blew out a large section of the eastern wall, which also took out some of border's employees. All agents were out of the base at the time aiding civilians and fighting off Trion soldiers. Ban Chao had miscalculated and thought they were here to take more civilians. He had left the base vulnerable, a mistake he could not undo.

"Evacuate everyone in the eastern quadrant!" Ban Chao screamed, and Ai the unit operator nodded.

"Tell all A ranks to pull back. The new types are persistent. C ranks are to continue with aiding civilians to safety. I will go to the eastern quadrant myself." He said, and Ai stopped typing and turned from the screen to see Ban Chao. His jet black hair, and those blue eyes. He gave a small wink, as to say "I leave the rest to you" and left the room. Ai turned back to her screen, and continued with her duties.

Ban Chao slid down the ventilator, and jumped down a flight of stairs. There was debris everywhere. Left, right, right, left, and finally he knew he had arrived closer to the eastern quadrant. There was chunks of cement scattered all over the place with protruding wires everywhere. There was dust everywhere, and the smell of death was very strong. He had known each one of the staff members that served under him personally. They all were special friends to him, as he saw the first body not far from the door. "Tian" he thought, as he went through the door to see a litter of bodies everywhere. It couldn't have been the explosion that had killed them, but why are they dead? "How delightful!" He heard along with a burst of laughter, as the footsteps approached from behind several collapsed office walls. He heard a yelp of pain, and crying. A young female neighbor with red eyes and long white hair that was loose appeared as she was dragging someone behind her by the hair. He couldn't see who it was, but she was an agent. Probably a C rank, but why was she here? The girl sobbed, as the white haired girl shoved her head to the side as to quiet her.

"Quiet you MEDDEN!" she bellowed, and the girl held her sobbing.

"Did you think you could save them if you came here? Did you think it would make a difference? This is why you Meedens are weak! All useless beings that think they are almighty and powerful. How appalling!"

"Adelaide that is enough. We did not come here to toy with the Meedens. We are here to collect those that are worthy and depart this place." A young neighbor with stubby blue hair and grey eyes appeared. He had blended in with the surroundings, and Ban Chao could not pinpoint him earlier. Adelaide dragged the young girl, towards Ban Chao. Her face was similar, but from where. He had rarely read the list of applicants that entered Border, but her face.

"Meilin!" he said, as he recalled who she was and the battered girl lifted her head slowly. Her brown eyes looked desperate, and she had bruises all over. Her clothing was torn in several places form being dragged and thrown.

"Awe, poor little Meeden wanting to be rescued." Adelaide said, as she laughed. The young male neighbor held his arm in front of Adelaide as to stop her.

"He isn't someone that you can take alone Adelaide." He whispered, and she looked at him in disgust.

"Acoran, are you mocking me and my strength? He is merely a Meeden, what can he do alone?"

"He is dangerous and…" before Acoran finished the sentence Ban Chao was already behind him. Acoran flipped back and slid right into one of the few standing walls. Adelaide didn't have time to make a move, as Ban Chao kicked her in the stomach. She flew backwards. Ban Chao took this opportunity and grabbed Meilin by the arms, and pushed her off the side of what was remaining of the eastern quadrant. Ban Chao had already accessed the situation during the time Adelaide and Acoran were discussing matters. There were several stacks of debris that created a slide that led to the ground floor. He took this opportunity to shove Meilin towards it. She slid down it, as she looked back at him. Ban Chao smiled, as she disappeared from view. He was then pushed back by both Adelaide and Acoran.

"Branch Chief" Meilin whispered, as she slid to the ground floor. The ground shook, as the base was being chewed out from the inside. Walls began to collapse, as the clash of weapons echoed from all sides. She saw one of the walls being sliced into four distinct sections, and several figures in the shadows dodging, and being pushed back. She felt helpless, as she covered her ears, and closed her eyes. She didn't know for how long she sat there. By the time she opened her eyes it was night fall. It was too silent, with no sounds of fighting. Then she could hear explosions of fighting agents far from the base. She turned back to look towards the base, and her eyes widened into fear, as the whole building was in shambles. The logo of the lighthouse that represented Karasahr was nowhere to be found. She stood up as her legs shook, as she scaled the few pieces of the few standing walls. She slowly with her remaining strength walked up the debris to the eastern quadrant. She paced herself for each breathe felt like it was a punch in the stomach. As soon as she reached it, her very being would be shattered into several pieces. Bodies of agents that had died were littered in the whole area where she stood. She shook in fear, as she walked among those dead. Many that she recognized, and a few that she had signed up to join Border with. In the middle of all this chaos she saw a black object that was on the floor shining. She took each stride towards it, for it was calling to her. She stood in front of it, and she slowly reached for it. It was a trigger, but the color was black. She had never seen such a thing. She looked at it, as she could hear swift footsteps approaching her. Was it the neighbors? From closer inspection, she could make out agents of Border. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Found someone that survived!" one of them bellowed, as more footsteps moved towards her. Her battered body could take no more, as she could feel her feet give way. She was falling when someone had grabbed her by the waist. Meilin could barely lift her head, as she was picked up and was being carried. Her eyes met with grey eyes. Was she saved? What had happened? Where was the branch director?

"Miu status." The voice whispered, and Meilin could hear another voice that echoed with static.

"I understand, does that mean we didn't make it in time? We didn't receive anything about the situation until now" Liu an all-rounder, the leader of the Xian unit A rank #4 of Beijing HQ's spoke. His black cape with the border symbol shifted, as dust particles flew upwards from the wind. His grey eyes, and black hair that was tied in a ponytail shifted, as he walked inside of what was remaining of Karasahr branch. The symbol of a light house painted in full black was shattered on the side of the remaining walls in several places. His unit members Zeng a sniper, and Chun an attacker followed behind him. Ming's unit had already sent them a message of the all-clear to enter the premise. What was more interesting to Liu was what Meilin was holding, which was the black trigger. "The branch director also couldn't be found, which meant that he had dead. Does that mean he left the black trigger behind?" Liu thought, as he could see Meilin had passed out from exhaustion. She was still young probably not much older than twelve, and for her to go through what she had. It must have been hard. Liu's unit then separated, as they joined the searched for survivors. Liu handed Meilin over to the medical team, and also joined the search.

"Karasahr has fallen. I repeat Karasahr has fallen. Any status on the people inside?" Liu asked, and there was silence for some time before there was a reply.

"We found the unit operator of the base dead, and most of the employees as well have passed on. The few that had survived were found below in the shelters." Zeng spoke, as the echo of rubble being shifted could be heard through Liu's earpiece.

"It seems that there are more agents dead inside. If only we knew earlier, and got here faster." Chun whispered with regret.

The neighbors had succeeded, as six branches fell to their whim. Aksu, Altay, Zanda, Wuli, Yiwu, and Korla were all reported into Beijing Headquarters as decimated. With the count of 1,636 civilians, 58 Border employees, 150 C ranks, 35 B ranks, 4 A ranks, and 2 directors dead. The amount of dead had accumulated over time due to the disarray during the time each branch was being attacked. There was no warning, and there was no communication between agents that were fighting, and the branches that were being attacked. Many agents were lost in what to do, and what should be done. Not only was that a factor, but civilians were not evacuated in certain areas, and many died due to this. Meanwhile, the eight major branches Shanghai, Guangzhou, Shenzhen, Chongqing, Tianjin, Hong Kong, Mangnai, Chengdu and Beijing the Headquarters of Border had suffered zero casualties.

 **Characters:**

 **Meilin:** Black hair in two pig tails, and her brown eyes are covered by bangs. Her trigger is unknown.

 **Xiaoling:** Brown haired older female in her late teens with pouty lips. Her trigger is unknown.

 **Ban Chao:** Director of Korla's branch Karasahr. His trigger is unknown.

 **Ai:** Unit operator of Korla's branch Karasahr.

 **Liu:** Leader of Xian unit. He is A rank #4 and an all-rounder. He has black hair and grey eyes.

 **Zeng:** A member of the Xian unit as a sniper A rank #4.

 **Chun:** A member of Xian unit as an attacker A rank #4.

 **Miu:** Operator for Xian's unit.

 **Ming:** Another unit that is unknown for now.

 **Adelaide:** A neighbor with red eyes and long white hair. Trigger is unknown.

 **Acoran:** A neighbor that has stubby blue hair and grey eyes. Trigger is known.


	3. TWO- Shattered

**Crossroads**

***A lot of people were wondering why Border agents were young, and I implemented my own ideas to why this is. Also, all the original characters will also be a part of the story.

* * *

TWO- Shattered

Location- Beijing, China

Population- 25 million

A few months had passed since the second initial attack. All the remaining survivors of all six branches were moved into the base in Beijing, the headquarters of Border in China. The abandonment of the cities in the far west of China were issued. It was a major move, as people were being relocated from their homes to a new location. This caused an uproar by the citizens, but an issue of Border made it clear that they would not aid those that choose to disobey this ordinance. With not much of a choice, the citizens agreed. The thought of another imminent attack by neighbors left fear in the people, and this made the move much easier for Border.

Unlike the branches of Border, the Base operated much differently in command, and squad preferences. The smaller branches that had abandoned their bases along with the remaining directors that were alive had a more difficult time merging in with the Base's squads. The squad numbers became jumbled, and it created chaos. In order to battle this issue, the Director of the Base Feng created a new system that consisted of new ranks with numbers for squads, but this was later revealed only to be implemented to those that were very skilled. The rest were just given a rank, and were seen as every other squad in that same rank. A tournament was also implemented in order to clear out who had the rights to be numbered one through ten for A rank, and B rank one through thirty, and C ranks were not given numbers. No one questioned this ordinance, and accepted their position even if it seemed unfair. The Base's original top ten squads now had to fight for their positions. It was only after the tournament that it became clear that the original ten squads in rank A mostly remained untouched. Only one of the squads were replaced with another squad from Yiwu. That squad was unique as it had two defensive trigger users, an attacker, and a sniper.

By the time January rolled around, the Base would open its doors to new applicants, and the whole Base would be filled with emotions of tension, excitement, regret, and hope. There would be over 100,000 applicants again, and the number that would pass would be a mere hundred. Director Feng would personally watch each applicant, and pick out those that were worthy to continue working for Border, while the others were told to go home. As applicants were filing there paperwork, and lining up. The control room of the Base was in motion. Director Feng hadn't gotten a decent amount of sleep, since the attack by the neighbors. He was exhausted, and out of spirit. He looked around the room, and saw some employees had passed out by their computers, and the large screen in front of the room had status reports on Beijing. He wanted a nice vacation, as he looked up at the ceiling, and then back to his computer screen. The door opened, as someone walked in. By the sound of those footsteps and those heels tapping on the ground, it was his assistant.

"Paperwork!" Liling spoke, as she stood over Feng. His spikey hair of dark brown that was messy, and his glasses that had dropped below his nose. His eyes dark brown staring at his computer screen as if he was daydreaming. Liling felt tension rising, and hit him with the paperwork to wake him up.

"Liling." He laughed, as he said her name. She sighed, for he never took anything serious. She handed him the paperwork, as she stood beside him. She was merely an assistant, but she asked herself many times why she wanted to join Border, and each time came up with nothing. He skimmed through the paperwork.

"How is the analysis of the Black trigger going?" he asked, and she looked at him.

"It's been hectic, and dangerous. The trigger seems to be unstable and volatile. It will not let anyone close to it. It seems no one has been able to activate it, and it has killed two of the scientists that were analyzing it. I think it would be better to close it off."

"No. We can't let the neighbors win, we need the black trigger. I heard Japan got their hands on one."

Feng looked straight into the screen. It has been hard to find compatible users for Black triggers, since they were picky. The people that were capable of using triggers effectively were also limited. The reason for this would be as a person ages, the Trion in their body would also change. It meant the older you are, the harder it was to use Trion effectively. This would be different if the Trion in the body was abundant, but most of the older generations did not have a decent amount of Trion. Another factor that Feng had analyzed was the training. Even if someone would be able to use their Trion to activate a trigger, going into combat was a completely different story. The younger a person is, the better they can train to fight. They can also mold themselves from the weapon they choose, and limit the usage of their Trion.

"Thanks Liling." Feng said, as he ruffled his hair in frustration. It was time for the applicants to start the testing process to join Border. Feng would be stuck in the control room for another five days with no rest.

* * *

To the west of the Biejing stands Guang An Men Hospital. A renowned hospital that was officially connected to Border. One of the top three hospitals of China, now only served Border. The injured agents of border from the six smaller branches were being treated here. Many were severely injured, and would remain in the hospital for months. Meilin was one of the patients in this hospital. It wasn't her physical body that needed mending, but her mind. She was being treated for post-traumatic stress disorder. She was unstable, as her mind wandered from place to place. Her parents had moved from Korla to Beijing, as her symptoms became worse, they could do nothing more for her. Her mother cried as the doctor discussed with her what the next plan of action was. Her father seemed silent as his eyes were sunken in from stress, and he looked like he would pass out soon. In the shadows, someone had been listening and watching. The only thing visible was the black cape, grey eyes, and black hair. It had been the agent that had found Meilin, Liu. He was leaning against the walls, as both her parents disappeared with the doctor. He looked down the hallway which was empty. Due to this hospital being a part of Border, it meant there would be no civilians. It had cut off 90% of the crowding hospitals were usually consisted of. Liu began walking towards the room where Meilin was staying in. He had hoped that the news of the director's death wouldn't reach her, but he didn't have a chance to stop it from reaching her. He knew that in the end she had most likely blamed herself for him dying. If only she weren't there, maybe he could have lived along with the others in the base. They could have evacuated and probably be alive today. That may be true, but what was the point of pondering about this now. He looked through the window of the room, and saw her in the corner of the room. Before he could go inside, his phone began to ring in his pocket. Always at the wrong times to get a phone call. He picked up his phone, and the director was speaking to him. Liu nodded to the information he received, as his hands slid to the side of his waist with the phone falling to the ground.

Just a month or so before, Liu's consciousness was in a state of disorder. He had known Ban Chao the director of Korla personally. He looked up to him, and always wanted to strive to be the best agent he could possibly be due to him. It was the first year he entered into Border that he met Ban Chao, and at the time he wasn't a director but an agent himself. He was an A rank #2 attacker, and was funny and awkward to be around. Everyone around him loved him. He never took anything seriously, and always got into trouble. It was in those first few months that Liu rose in ranks, and created his own team that consisted of Zeng, and Chun, and they reached B rank together. Liu saw Ban Chao several times through his first few months at Border, and was easily annoyed with his demeanor. He had felt that fighting Neighbors should be taken more seriously. He had demanded a match, and Ban Chao with a smile accepted the match. It was only during the match did Ban Chao's skills become apparent. His demeanor had changed 180 degrees, and Liu had difficulty even marking him. After taking down Ban Chao twice, Liu was unable to even follow his movements. He lost his remaining matches, and as he lay looking up at the white ceiling, did the door in his room 351 open. Ban Chao appeared standing right beside him. Liu got up, and they were face to face.

"Come with me." Ban Chao spoke, as he stood in front of Liu. He had ended with the score 2-8. Liu sighed, and Ban Chao laughed smacking him on the back.

"Don't take it so personally." He said, as climbed a set of stairs and up an elevator. The door opened, and they were out in the open, it was the roof. There was nothing there, but Ban Chao beckoned him to follow him. As they approached the end of the roof, Liu could see the whole city of Beijing. He had never seen the city like this, and it was so vibrant.

"What do you think?" Ban Chao asked him. Liu couldn't respond, as his eyes opened wider to the view of the sky. Ban Chao smirked, and sat down then began to lay down. His cloak spread out on the floor, and his hair loose. He seemed to enjoy the moment. Liu didn't understand him at all. He also lay right beside him. They both starred into the sky that day.

"You shouldn't rush into things. You always seem to always be in a hurry, and that is a fault that has to be fixed. Each time you hesitate or rush into things, someone could die."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just thought, it would help, and I decided to do something that I never considered doing." Ban Chao said, as he laughed.

After that session at the roof, Ban Chao took Liu under his wing. He had seen potential in him, and wanted to train him. Liu found out Ban Chao had been a part of Border way before they came out into the public. He had estimated that he was in Border for more than eight years. He and the director of the Beijing Base were pretty close to. They were always seen together laughing, and talking amongst one another when they had free time. Liu also got to meet the director. His name was Feng, and he ran the whole headquarters of Beijing with a handful of men he trusted. Liu could find both there demeanor to be quite similar in the fact they were great to be around. Liu fit in with them both, as he trained hard with Ban Chao. He and his team made A rank within the second year of being in Border. Ban Chao then left Beijing to open a branch out in Korla. He had left behind an apprentice that he was proud of, and he had no regrets of leaving. Feng wanted Ban Chao to stay, but Ban Chao declined. Liu stood with his unit, and sent Ban Chao off. Ban Chao gave his V sign and smiled, as he left Beijing. Feng stood above the roof that day, and as his cloak fluttered and his eyes pierced down at his friend Ban Chao who was departing. He would never know that he would lose a friend in the future. It would be peaceful for a few years after Ban Chao departs the base in Beijing.

* * *

 **Characters:**

 **Meilin:** Black hair in two pig tails, and her brown eyes are covered by bangs. Her trigger is unknown.

 **Ban Chao:** Director of Korla's branch Karasahr. His trigger is unknown. _(Deceased)_

 **Ai:** Unit operator of Korla's branch Karasahr. _(Deceased)_

 **Liu:** Leader of Xian unit. He is A rank #4 and an all-rounder. He has black hair and grey eyes.

 **Zeng:** A member of the Xian unit as a sniper A rank #4.

 **Chun:** A member of Xian unit as an attacker A rank #4.

 **Feng:** Director of Headquarters of Border in Beijing. He has spikey dark brown hair that was messy, and wears glasses. His eyes are dark brown, and his Trigger is unknown.

 **Liling** : Unit operator for Beijing Base.


	4. THREE- Intermission

** There are some errors in the earlier chapters with numbers, and names. I was unable to catch those, as I shifted the names before I published the first chapter. As for the person that left the review, the story will shift to other locations around the world later on.

* * *

THREE- Intermission

Location- Beijing, China

Population- 25 million

Feng heard the news of Ban Chao's death as he sat in the control room of the Base in Beijing. He couldn't say anything, nor feel remorse. His own base had suffered severe damage, and he had to act quickly to get those repairs done as fast as he could. He began shouting demands, and orders and his unit operator Liling would follow them. She directed everyone, and yet knew that he was suffering. He couldn't express it at the moment, and would have to hold it in for the rest of the day. Feng finally sat down after barking demands for five hours straight. He didn't speak another word for the next two to three hours. Liling could hear the whole room had gone silent.

"I'll leave the rest to you all." Feng spoke with a hoarse voice. Everyone in the room said nothing, as Feng got up, and walked slowly out of the control room. He walked down the hallway, and saw several agents who were talking amongst each other. They were laughing, and cheerful that the fight had ended against the neighbors with no casualties. They all stopped as Feng was passing by, and all saluted him. Feng saluted back, and continued walking down the hall. He turned left towards the elevator room. He pushed the button, as he waited. He felt like his being was shattering. The door to the elevator opened, as he trudged in. As the elevator door closed behind him. He clenched his fist, and slammed it into the wall. Even if every bone in his hand would shatter, he didn't care. He punched the wall of the elevator three more times, as his eyes began to water and then it began to pour, as he fell to his knees.

"Why?" he asked, as he put his hands onto his face. He and Ban Chao were close friends, and to lose him was something he had never dreamed of. If only he didn't send him off to Korla. If only…

* * *

"Don't worry about me. You know me. I am extra careful, and I always access the situation twice before I make a move." Ban Chao had said to him a few years ago. Feng looked at him, and knew he didn't have to worry. They both were sitting outside on the roof that day. The sky was limitless without a cloud in sight.

"I just worry that you would overthink the situation." Ban Chao heard this and laughed, as he looked ahead to the city of Beijing.

"You always look ahead of you." Feng thought, as he too looked out at the surroundings.

The door behind them opened, and Liling was standing there. Her eyes of green, and her dark brown hair. She was half Chinese, and half white. She smiled, as she walked towards Ban Chao and Feng. She clenched her fist, and then smacked them on the back of the head. They both yelped, and rubbed the back of their heads. She was always so rough, and stubborn to be around. Still, she was a part of their group. The select few that became part of Border in its early days.

"I heard Konami is here from Tamakoma Branch." Feng said, as he looked at Liling. She nodded, and said she was here visiting to see how we were doing.

"It's been a while, since we last saw her. She was still a kid when we met her." Ban Chao whispered, and Feng laughed and nodded. Time sure does fly. They both had watched Konami beat up Neighbors and found it quite normal. Her combat abilities were well adapted.

"We should both greet her." Ban Chao agreed, as they both walked back inside. Liling stayed behind on the roof, as she watched them both walk away. She treasured these peaceful days more than anything. If only they had lasted like this forever.

Going down two flights of stairs, and left, right, and then straight down the hall both Ban Chao and Feng could hear laughter.

"You lied to me." A bellow could be heard, as they both opened the door to all the laughter. They entered, and a young girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes was standing on top of the table angry and pointing at two agents that were in front of her. She hadn't changed at all. Her temper, and her childish behavior were all intact.

"Konami, get off the table!" Feng spoke, and the young girl turned her head towards Feng and jumped off the table.

"Long time no see Director Feng." She said. She was still wearing the same outfit of red that was sort of similar to a sailor outfit, like she did back then. She also had a white anchor shaped bag on the side of her waist. She opened it up, and pulled out some sweets and began eating them.

"Oh, I see you're with agent Ban Chao too. It has been a while since I last saw you too." Konami said with her attitude. Ban Chao smiled a little, and ruffled his hair. Her attitude was still hard to get used to.

"Konami, it has been a while." Ban Chao replied, as she continued to eat her sweets.

"How are Yugo, and Mogami doing? We haven't seen them in a while." Feng asked, and Konami puckered her lips, and shrugged. She said they were busy training new agents, and weren't around that much.

"What brings you here?" Konami stopped eating and looked at Feng directly. The two agents that had teased her earlier took the hint, and left the room. Both Feng and Ban Chao sat down since the room had two windows, and three couches, and a long table in the back. There was enough space to feel comfortable.

"Commander Kido said there was an urgent letter that I needed to hand to you Director Feng. I was sent to personally deliver them to you." Konami said, as she pulled out a yellow envelope from her bag. Feng took the envelope. It was rare for him to send someone to deliver a mere message with an agent. He could have just sent a message by phone.

"That was all I was tasked with. I get to leave now." She walked out of the room as she waved to Feng and Ban Chao.

"Must be something important." Ban Chao spoke, as he decided to take his leave too and let Feng read the letter. Feng nodded, as Ban Chao walked out. He could see a seal on the envelope, and he broke it. There was a letter inside, as he pulled it out. He began to read it, as his eyes widened with shock.

"Kido's wife is pregnant!" Feng was in disbelief. That unhappy buffoon got himself a child on the way. His mouth widened, as he could imagine what the relationship was like between his wife and Kido. "I doubt it is smooth." He began to laugh, as he put the letter down and leaned back on the couch. Time sure does fly.

* * *

Location: Unknown, Japan

Population: Unknown

Kido had his long coat with the symbol of Border on, and was standing over a large building on the roof, as he sneezed. He had a feeling someone was talking about him. Mogami and Yugo as well were standing close by. They were laughing and joking. Could it be that they were talking about him? He shook it off, as he, Mogami and Yugo slid down the building towards the ground.

"Kido, you're going to be a dad!" Yugo laughed, and Kido didn't say anything. He was probably too embarrassed.

"I find it hard as well, that you got yourself a child on the way. You were such a hard head." Mogami whispered, and Kido seemed to be boiling. He had his hand clenched in a fist, as if to hold his anger.

"I bet the letter already got to Feng. I wonder how Feng and Ban Chao are doing." Yugo whispered, and Mogami didn't say anything. Kido sighed, as the phone in his pocket began to ring. He was reluctant to pick it up, but he knew he would have to deal with the consequences later. He just decided to pick it up now.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK UP THE PHONE LATE!" a bellow could be heard through the phone. Both Mogami and Yugo starred with their eyes twitching. It was Kido's wife. Kido pulled the phone far from him, as the bellows continued on for another three minutes.

"I'm sorry." Kido whispered, as he walked away from Mogami and Yugo. He was getting a scolding from his wife. Half an hour later Kido trudged back towards Yugo and Mogami. His face was stark white.

"Scolding." Yugo smirked, and jabbed Kido with his elbow, and Kido tilted his head down.

It was only five years after that Kido's personality changed 180 degrees. He ends up losing all those close to him, and he is unable to cope with this tragedy.

* * *

Location- Beijing, China

Population- 25 million

Feng sat up, as night fall had befallen Beijing. He was for the first time in these past few months able to get some real rest. Yet, he was unable to close his eyes. To lose Ban Chao was something that he would never be able to comprehend. Liling was also probably grieving. Unlike his outward emotional breakdown, she was probably having an emotional breakdown inside. She had all these years loved Ban Chao. She just never was able to tell him, and kept her feelings to herself. Now, it was too late. How would she cope with this loss? She hoped that one day Ban Chao would be able to perceive those emotions, but he was too thick headed. Or, perhaps did he know? Feng would never know the answer.

"That knucklehead. Now that I think about it, all of us were knuckleheads. We never enjoyed those peaceful days did we? When we boil it down to the core, it was only Kido that had moved on and got married." he cried, as he tried to laugh.

"You retard." He tried to cough it out, but was unable to. Even if he looked tough on the outside, he wasn't strong like the rest of the gang. He closed his eyes and saw Kido, Mogami, Yugo, Liling, Ban Chao, and everyone else that were smiling as they looked at him. They all beckoned him to follow, and hurry up as they walked away.

"I'm coming." Feng said, as he ran towards them. Everyone was laughing, and ruffling each other's hair, and elbowing one another.

" _Friends."_

* * *

 **Characters:**

 **Ban Chao:** Director of Korla's branch Karasahr. His trigger is unknown. _(Deceased)_

 **Feng:** Director of Headquarters of Border in Beijing. He has spikey dark brown hair that was messy, and wears glasses. His eyes are dark brown, and his Trigger is unknown.

 **Liling** : Unit operator for Beijing Base. Her eyes are green, and her hair is dark brown.

 **Konami** : Original character in the World Trigger Series. In the original series she is a mentor towards Yuma. She has long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She is childish, short-tempered and naïve.

 **Kido** : Commander and chief of Border in Mikado City. An original character form the World Trigger series. He is an antagonist in the original series, but in my story we will take another approach.

 **Mogami** : A character that was already deceased in World Trigger, and Jin's mentor. He will take part in my story.

 **Yugo** : A character that was already deceased in World Trigger, and the father to Yuma. He will be a part of my story.


	5. FOUR-Encounter

FOUR- Encounter

Location- Beijing, China

Population- 25 million

The alarm went off, and Feng got up to push the button to turn it off. His room was a mess. The window was covered with plastic curtains. There were books everywhere, and the table stacked with documents on the left side of the room. The right side had a flat screen that was still on projecting data. The right side next to the television were two couches, and more paperwork stacked on top of it. How many days has it been? All this paperwork had accumulated. As he stood up to get dressed, the doorbell went off. He walked towards the door, and pushed a few buttons in the side of the wall, and the picture of Liling came up. He let her in. She slammed through the door. Her face was in a mess, as if she too didn't sleep well.

"How long do you plan to neglect your work?" She spoke, as she angrily slapped more paperwork at him. He fell backwards, and landed on his bum.

"You didn't have to throw the paper at me!" Feng bellowed, as both their eyes made contact and electricity began to spark. She sighed, as she walked towards the couch. Feng picked up the paper on the floor, and followed her.

"We both are in a mess aren't we? Everyone at the base is worried about you Feng, but at the same time it seems like it is only a few of that understand this pain at the moment." She murmured. Feng let out some air, and sat beside her.

"Liu, Ban Chaos apprentice has also been missing for the past few weeks. No one has been able to find him or make contact with him. He found out the hard way of Ban Chao's death. He was at the scene, and I heard there was blood everywhere. It was terrible from the report Ming had sent in. I can see why he just disappeared, but to make us all worry. The rest of his squad is on stand-by. Chun and Zeng are both frustrated. Neighbors are still active, but they aren't able to go into the field with Liu missing. I still wanted them to give Liu time, but both of them were not as forgiving, after-all both of them weren't as close to Ban Chao as Liu was."

"Liu." Feng thought, and knew he and Ban Chao were also very close. It only made sense that he too would be coping with the loss.

"I guess it makes sense though. When someone dies it isn't only the family that grieves, but those that were close to the person that also suffers. Thus, we all are suffering." She spoke, and Feng leaned back.

"Kido has probably got the news by now. We were all close to him." Feng closed both his hands and clasped them and placed it onto his forehead.

"I am sorry Liling. I had put all this onto you and neglected you. I will be back at the base today." Liling looked at him with her sad eyes. She shook her head, as to disagree. She wanted to run away to, and lock away her pain.

"I'll meet you outside." Liling nodded, and watched Feng as he put on a shirt, then his suit. He was ready in five minutes though his hair was a mess. They both in the end had agreed to help each other cope with Ban Chao's death.

Feng was back at the base by that afternoon, as everyone greeted his return happily. He sat down in the control room, and vowed to move forward to end this war.

* * *

Location: Unknown, Japan

Population: Unknown

Kido had read the paperwork, and sat alone in the control room. Both Yugo and Mogami were also present when he had broken the news. Ban Chao had died fulfilling his role. All three of them were close to him. Yugo didn't say much, and understood. Mogami was more emotional, as he broke down after hearing the news. Kido was just silent after reading the letter. Ban Chao was a fine agent, and a comrade. He did this for the future, and he did it with no regrets. Kido couldn't get himself to feel emotional, to ensure that his judgement wouldn't be clouded. He was the commander, and the center of stability. Both Yugo and Mogami left the control room, as they both were silent during the duration of the walk to the elevator.

"How long has it been, since I came here." Yugo whispered, and Mogami with his brown eyes, and black hair that was bristle and short looked at Yugo's eyes. Not that long Mogami thought. When the portal opened for the first time almost ten years ago. Both Kido, and Mogami were a part of the army at the time. They were both on active duty, as political turmoil was boiling through the United Nations. They were both decorated soldiers, and were comrades. It was only a matter of time before the group ended up growing much larger then both of them anticipated, with Yugo appearing through the portal for the first time. He was wearing a shabby cape, and a black school uniform like outfit. Both Kido and Mogami weren't sure what to make of this. An Alien, was probably the first impression. He looked too human to be one though, and that was thrown out of the window. His black hair short and smooth, and his brown eyes. He peered at them both, as he stepped onto the dirt of this new planet for the first time. There was no one else around them, but them both and a wall of trees. The other soldiers had gone to check out another encampment, leaving both of them there.

"New planet." Yugo whispered excitedly. Kido was carrying his firearms, and slowly lifted it at Yugo. Yugo laughed, and put both arms up.

"Hold it there. No need for violence." He said, and Kido didn't lower his gun. Mogami tried to calm Kido, but he didn't budge. Yugo was stuck with his arms up in an awkward position, as both Mogami and Kido were arguing about what to do. They wanted to turn him in, but at the same time who would believe him that he just came out of a portal. They might label both of them crazy. As they both continued to knock their heads against one another Yugo eyes shifted to the left. He knew something was about to happen. The ground shook, as an explosion went off, and a larger portal opened.

"I knew it. Here they come." Yugo whispered, as he darted away from Mogami and Kido.

"Hey!" Kido screamed, and fired his gun. Yugo back flipped dodging all the bullets. He made his way to the trees, and jumped on top of them. Kido, and Mogami followed not far behind. Yugo turned his head slightly, as he was moving far ahead of them.

"Following me." He smirked. The portal was now in full view. Bamsters slid out of the portal. In total about five from what he could count. They were planning to invade this planet, just as he suspected. He used the trees as leverage, and flipped on top of the first Bamster, and pulled out his weapon.

"Trigger on." As it glowed. His physical body was safe, as he stood in a blue uniform outfit, and held a long sword in both hands. He moved quickly, as he was more flexible. He flipped, and jumped. He cut open the first Bamster with no effort, and then moved onto the next one. He slid below it with full force from using the falling first Bamster as a power boost. He flew under the second Bamster, and ripped through the belly of it. It fell to the ground, as he jumped from it unscathed. The third and fourth one fired a beam, and he dodged towards the right. He then used the trees as support, and climbed halfway before jumping off to cut both the third and fourth Bamster. The last one took this chance to fire its beam, barely missing Yugo. He had grabbed the ears of the fourth Bamster as leverage to escape from the beam. He then twirled off it, and sliced the last Bamster through the back of the head. All five Bamsters fell. Kido and Mogami were able to finally catch up, as it looked like there was a battlefield in front of them. The trees were burning to the ground, and Yugo was standing there with his shabby cape shifting side to side. He held two swords that were glowing as if they were lit by lights.

"What in the world." Both of them said, and Yugo just laughed it off.

"Welcome to the new world of triggers." Was all that they both heard. He pointed both his swords at Mogami and Kido. It was already obvious that guns would be useless against him. Kido dropped his gun to the ground, and Mogami also followed.

"Smart." Kido demanded an explanation to what was happening. Yugo pondered for a few seconds before he said okay.

"They are coming." Yugo spoke, as both Mogami and Kido couldn't comprehend the situation.

The place I come from is a diverse universe. There are hundreds of planets, and species. This planet is just one part of that universe, as wars are erupting all over on the other side. The need for suitable weapon users is growing, and I can see why they are sending there reconnaissance group to check out this planet.

"A what..." Kido said, as Mogami fell abruptly to his bum.

"I thought this would be a good joke. I mean this only happens in the movies." He said, as his eyes widened. Would the world end?

Yugo laughed, and shook his head on what Mogami was thinking.

"They aren't here to destroy the planet, but to invade it. They need people that can use these weapons they call "triggers" and their own home planet doesn't have the resources of people for this. Due to this, they are invading other planets to find a new source of weapon users. This planet is on the list." Yugo could see Kido's face expression as if he was seeing Yugo as an enemy, but Yugo took a step back.

"Not your enemy, I came as a friend to help." He smirked. Kido let out a deep sigh, as he tried to access the situation. There was no way to talk to anyone about this, and no one would believe what they heard. The only other option is to take this to their graves till the day comes when the invasion takes place. Mogami began to walk back towards their initial position, and came back with a duffle bag in his hands. He was digging through it, and looking for something. He smiled, as if he found what he was looking for, and pulled out clothes.

"You will have to wear this." Mogami threw army clothes at Yugo. Yugo looked at the green and brown patterned outfit, and found it odd.

"You have to fit in." Kido said, and Yugo made a pouting face, and understood. He put the outfit on, and threw his ragged cloak, and black school uniform outfit to the side.

"How does it look on me?" Yugo asked, and Mogami gave him a thumps up sign, and Kido rolled his eyes.

"Kido, Mogami, you here?" a voice echoed, and Kido replied to it.

"Ban Chao and Feng I am assuming." Mogami said, as they both dragged Yugo with them. They introduced one another, and Feng and Ban Chao made V signs, as they joked around during the introductions.

Feng and Ban Chao were also part of the army, but were from the Chinese army. They were serving their time even though tensions were high between both Japan and China together. With political turmoil mounting in both countries that were fighting for leverage and power, there was fear that a war would break out between both nations. Still, both armies got along very well, even when the country relations were a jumble. Feng and Ban Chao were the first to step away from the controversy of their nations. Kido, and Mogami became friends with them, even when both sides still had a few cracks. The past was the past was what was agreed upon them all. The future should be paved with good relations. Huang later joined them at the encampment, a member of Border that joined in the early days along with a few others from other army encampments from around the world.

" _For the future."_

* * *

 **Characters:**

 **Ban Chao:** Director of Korla's branch Karasahr. His trigger is unknown. He was a mentor to Liu. _(Deceased)_

 **Feng:** Director of Headquarters of Border in Beijing. He has spikey dark brown hair that was messy, and wears glasses. His eyes are dark brown, and his Trigger is unknown.

 **Kido** : Commander and chief of Border in Mikado City. An original character form the World Trigger series. He is an antagonist in the original series, but in my story we will take another approach.

 **Mogami** : A character that was already deceased in World Trigger, and Jin's mentor. He will take part in my story.

 **Yugo** : A character that was already deceased in World Trigger, and the father to Yuma. He will be a part of my story.

 **Liling** : Unit operator for Beijing Base.

 **Liu:** Leader of Xian unit. He is A rank #4 and an all-rounder. He has black hair and grey eyes. He was a student to Ban Chao.

 **Huang** : Friend to Ban Chao, Feng, Kido, Mogami, and Yugo. Nothing is known of him as of yet.


	6. FIVE- Ogama

***Will be one chapter a week.

FIVE- Ogama

Location- Beijing, China

Population- 25 million

The base in Beijing had gotten quiet, as screams could be heard from the lower levels. The fifth floor lab underground was in chaos. Glass shattered everywhere, and electricity surging from one side of the room to the other side. Several scientists had been knocked down, and the whole floor was in shambles. In the middle of the room was a black object that was still volatile. Right outside of the lab room, Director Feng was standing looking through the glass without an ounce of emotions visible. They were out of options.

Earlier that morning, there were five A ranked agents Heng, Kun, Niu, Peng, and Ting that had been called in to test the trigger. As Heng stepped into the room, all the scientists moved back. The fear in their eyes visible. This made Heng uneasy, as he picked up the trigger. It would be an honor to be able to use a black trigger. After-all, China had yet to succeed on claiming a black trigger, and this was the first one to ever be attained. It would give glory, fame, and a completely new rank of being S class. This made Heng more motivated, as he made a slashing motion with the trigger, and then called out "trigger on." The trigger began to blow, but Heng screamed in horror. It felt like his whole body was on fire, as he began to bellow in pain. He couldn't throw the trigger away, as it was glued in his hands grasp. As the pain grew unbearable Heng passed out, falling to the ground. All the scientists that had been watching were terrified. There was a high chance Feng would probably not regain consciousness. Feng saw the other four A ranks moving away. All of them refused to try out the trigger. Ting was more upset, as she watched the scientists pry Heng's hands open from the trigger. She wanted to know how he was. The scientists shook their heads, as a stretcher was brought into the lab. He needed emergency treatment. Ting ran towards Feng, as her face showed her repulsion, and anger. Feng didn't show anything in return. There had to be sacrifices in order to win this war.

Liu stood by the hospital door in front of Meilin's room. The phone screen shattered, as it hit the floor. He would have to be the bad person this time. He didn't want to accept this task, but when it comes from Director Feng, there was no declining. He walked to the other side of the hall, away from Meilin's door. He hit his head onto the wall. He couldn't force her to do it. The director was so cruel to make her go through this. After witnessing the death of the director, and seeing her comrade's dead, would she be able to accept this. He turned back, as he felt the burden fall on top of his shoulders even further. He was in front of the doors, as he peered inside the room through the windows. A little girl probably not much older than ten was sitting in the corner. She hadn't left the position she was in from earlier, and she was leering at the floor. Nothing seemed to matter to her, as her eyes looked shallow, and her lips cracked. He knocked, and she gave no response. She was a lifeless corpse. Liu was hesitant at first to enter, and make this request. He took in a deep breathe, and then took a step back and straighten out his outfit. He then opened the door slowly, and as each second that door opened made Liu more nervous. Would he be able to do this? Would he be able to change this situation? He threw away this doubt, as the dark room came into full view through his eyes. He noticed Meilin hasn't moved from the spot, as he took each step closer to her. She still didn't shift, as her lifeless eyes continued to stare into the ground.

"Meilin." Liu spoke softly, and still no movement.

Meilin had drifted far form everything, and everyone. She was haunted by the image of all the people that died that day. The agent's lifeless bodies scattered everywhere in that base, and the screams and agony of the civilians that probably didn't escape. It was her fault, if she didn't try to help ease the situation maybe everyone would be alright. The images of the smiling people, and the employees of Border that were working that day when she stopped by were concrete in her mind. The laughter, and the jokes that were constantly being made by people from one side to another. There was also debates that went on in the control room, which she got to see on her first day of being an official Border agent. All of these images broke her. She had cried, and cried till there were no tears left to cry. She had beaten herself up, but in truth, it would never bring any of those people that have died back to the living.

* * *

In January when recruitment had started two years ago for Border, she had already had gotten over another tragedy a few months earlier. She was in elementary school at the time and just about to be in fifth grade. She had two best friends Jia and Tai who had grown up together with her in Korla. They were inseparable as they hung out and laughed and played. Their parents were also very close, as they all came together during the weekends to talk and discuss adult matters. Jia had light brown hair, blue eyes, pert nose, and dimple on the side of her cheeks. Tai had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, with spikey hair with gel on it to mimic his favorite guy band. He had two missing teeth in the front, and Meilin always teased him about it, and he would turn red. He would always pretend to be a rock star, as he would jump around, and fiddle his fingers as if he were playing an electric guitar. He also was clumsy, as he would trip over everything as he would look at Meilin, and Meilin and Jia would laugh at him. They were so close, as Jia and Meilin would whisper to one another. Tai would get upset at them both when they wouldn't share what they said in secret. Jia nodded, and beckoned Tai to come closer, and he would trudge over to them. They whispered into his ears, and he turned a red pink, and took a few steps back. He shook his hands as to say no, and ran away. Jia and Meilin giggled, and they held hands as they walked back home.

It would be late November when the weather was chilly and cold. It was fifty five degrees, as Meilin got up, and huddled her blankets closer to her to keep warm. The heater was on, but still it was chilly, as she could hear her parents talking below. She reached out with her tired eyes to grab her clock. It was a Saturday, and about ten in the morning. She rubbed her eyes, as she looked at her clean room. The desk by the window with clutters of her homework from school. She had text books stacked by the clutter of paper. Her hello kitty lamp by the textbooks, and by the desk her book shelf filled with her favorite books. Near the bookshelf she had a small television that had hello kitty decoration covering it, and by it was her ten gallon fish tank. She had five little guppies, with rainbow neon lights glowing inside the fish tank, as they fluttered back and forth. She got up, and felt the soft unicorn rug below her feet, and rubbed her feet to try to warm them up. She snapped up right away, and remembered today was the day she was meeting up with Jia. She quickly ran to the bathroom outside of her room to the left. She brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, and was satisfied. She ran back to her room, and went through her closet, which was hidden, as she pulled it open with all her strength. It opened up, as her frilly clothes became visible with pinks, purples, and light blues. She dug through them, as she found her pink sailor outfit. She put it on, and was ready.

"Meilin breakfast."

She closed the closet quickly, and the mirror attached the closet became visible, as she gave wave to herself, as she left her room. "Coming." She said, as she ran down the steps to the first floor. Her mother with her ponytail and dark brown eyes looked at her. Her mother looked calm, as her father sat in the chair across from where she sat reading the paper. He was in his business attire, as one of his hands reached for the coffee that was on his right side. He patted a few times before he hit the side of the coffee lightly, and then picked it up and drank from it.

"You're meeting Jia today right?" her mother asked, and Meilin nodded happily.

"Be careful. I heard there was an explosion yesterday." Meilin nodded, as she ate her porridge quietly. She saw her mother sit down next to her, as she fiddled with her hair. She was braiding her hair, and then shifted to the other side to do the same again to the other side. She finished her meal, and placed her dish into the sink, and waved goodbye to her mother. She ran out of the door, and she saw someone standing outside by her front gate. She saw the spikey hair, and she rolled her eyes, since she knew who it was.

"Tai." The boy turned around to look at her. His eyes widened a bit, and he smiled. They both together walked down the street a few blocks to go to Jai's place. She was already waiting outside her house, as she waved at them both. Jai ran to Meilin, as she grabbed Meilin's arm.

"Let's go." They all said, as they walked towards the stores, as people were setting up. It was too cold to eat ice cream, but they grabbed some sweets by a vendor. They munched on that as they walked towards the lake. The gravel road was filled with tourists, as they were snapping pictures with each other. This lake was known as the West Sea, the largest fresh water lake located in Korla. Jai, Tai, and Meilin came here often, as the tourists slowly were being led away. A young man with blonde hair with blue eyes was staring at it and was split from the group of tourists. Meilin worried went towards the young man, and pulled on his long coat, and he looked down at her. His face fine and delicate, as he smiled at her. Meilin pointed at the group of tourists, and he saw they were departing. He patted Meilin on the head, as he walked towards the group. He stopped for a second, as the ground shook below Meilin's feet. She could hear an explosion, as the skyscrapers that were in the center of Korla's Xinjiang's province beginning to crumble. Jia and Tai screamed, as they fell to their bottoms. Meilin shifted left and right to keep balance, as her feet began to lose footing, and she too fell onto her bottom. The young man that had been with the tourist group had disappeared. The rest of the group were on the ground trying to block the ground shaking.

"Mom." Jia said, as she stood up when the shaking subsided. Her feet began to move, as Tai tried to grab her hand to stop her. He was a few centimeters from grabbing her hand, as she ran towards the buildings that were crumbling. Meilin screamed to Jia to stop, but she didn't as she turned her head to Meilin to see her. Tai ran after her, and Meilin was alone. All the residents in Korla were screaming, and scrambling to escape. She could see nothing, but a blur of people running from all the corners of her vision. She was left behind, as she stood up. Her head was dizzy, as she began walking towards the direction of where Jia and Tai had run. The trees had fallen, as several of the buildings had crumbled to the ground. There was cement rubble, roads broken up in several places. There were large holes on some parts of the buildings and roads. She reached up, and grabbed a large slab of cement that had come from one the buildings and climbed. She felt her hands being cut by the sharp edges, but pushed forward.

"Jia. Tia." Her thoughts ran wild, as she reached the top. Korla province of XinJiang was a warzone. There was very few buildings standing, as the rest had crumbled or broken into several pieces. There was smoke coming from some of them, as fire began to devour everything in its path. Gas lines must have broken up, as window glass was everywhere, electric wires and lines were pulled from all angles. Where could Jia and Tai be? Meilin began her journey down, as the ground shook again. Her eyes caught something moving to the left. She slid down the cement slab, as she lost her footing and landed onto her knees. She was in pain, as she could see the skin on her knees had peeled. She didn't cry, as she walked deeper into the city. She saw red smudges on the walls, and large puddles of it everywhere. She didn't know what they were, but with closer inspection her eyes widened, and her body shook. People had died, and she looked at her surroundings once more, as she body froze. Why was this happening?

"There's a kid here!" a voice bellowed, as she turned and saw several police officers heading to her. One of them picked her up, and carried her outside of the rubble filled city. She began to cry, as she reached out for her friends in the city that was in ruins. She saw something on top of the rubble, a person standing there, and right beside him a large robotic monster with what looked like a red eye in the middle of its mouth that was gaping open. It looked at her from that distance, and she was hit with fear.

"Jia, and Tai." She whispered, as they entered a large area where tents had been set up. People were weeping, and looking for their loved one.

"Meilin." A voice said, and she saw her mother and father. Her father picked her up, and held her, and her mother kissed her on the forehead. She was alright, but she was crying. Jia and Tai were still in the city somewhere with that monster. Tai's parents had arrived later, as they desperately searched for their child. They cried, as Meilin's parents went to them to comfort them. They saw Meilin, and their faces changed to anger. Why was she alive, while their child was gone? Meilin didn't say anything, as her parents took her away from the scene. They left behind Tai's family.

"I'm sorry." Meilin whispered, as her father had picked her up, and they placed her inside the car. They left the scene, and later found out that Tai had survived the disaster, but Jia had not. Tai was found in the middle of the city looking for Jia. He had later found her and her parents dead inside a car. They had tried to get out of the city together, but a part of the building collapsed on top of them crushing them. Tai's stood there, until he was later found by a firefighter. He didn't budge, as he continued to stare at the dead bodies in the car. His parents were relieved, but Tai never spoke a word since that incident. He mumbled a few times about monsters, and seeing spider like robots moving around in the city, but no one believed him. His parents after a while had thought he had gone crazy, since the incident. They moved away without a single word to Meilin's parents on where they were going. Meilin stayed in Korla with her family, as the funeral procession after the disaster commenced. Hundreds of people had died, and the locals had claimed an earthquake had caused that large scale disaster. The next two years were left to rebuilding the city, as Meilin was still haunted by the image of a person and that monster.

* * *

Almost two years after that Meilin was recruited by Border. Her parents wouldn't allow her to register, but after demanding to be a part of Border they allowed her to sign up. As she stood in line to register, she saw someone with spikey hair, and brown eyes. She tip toed to get a closer look. Could it be? The boy wore a border outfit of blue and was with two other boys.

"Tai." Meilin said, and the boy stopped in his tracks. He turned to look at her. He was different. His eyes were sunken in, and his cheek bones were sucked in. He had lost weight, and he looked exhausted. He went back to his discussion, as he and the other two boys continued on their walk. All three of them disappeared inside the Karasahr Base. That meant that Tai had come back to Korla after all this time. Meilin felt relief, but at the same time wasn't sure what to do. He was a part of Border, and she could finally hang out with him again. She felt a dim light of hope, as she went back into line, and she handed in her paper. Liu hadn't said a word, as he propped Meilin up, and helped her to her feet.

"Isn't it time you forgive the past." He said, and her face began to jumble up in pain. Tai as well had died to protect her. Everyone seemed to die trying to protect her, and even the director had died.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." She whimpered. Liu hit her on the back to snap her out of it.

"How long will you run then?" he asked, and she didn't reply.

"You mentioned you saw someone that day two years ago within the city?" Liu asked, and Meilin nodded. Liu couldn't think of anyone that it could be.

"Could it have been a neighbor by chance?" Meilin thought about it, and couldn't help but agree. Liu had to tell the director, but would he believe this. As he pulled out his screen shattered phone, the door opened.

"There is no need to call me. I heard it all." Director Feng stood behind them. He was in a suit, and his hair was a mess.

"What you mean there is no need?" Liu asked, and Feng sighed.

"The person you saw was probably an agent of Border. Alex a part of the United States Border was at Korla at the time undercover, with Soyoung who is a part of the Republic of Korea Border. They were both there taking care of paperwork at the time two year ago for Ban Chao."

"There was a Bamster with the person though." Meilin whispered. Feng shook his head saying it's not possible that any of them had associated with a neighbor.

"I came to ask you to personally come to test a black trigger Meilin, and help us protect this world that we live in. You may decline if you wish, but my only wish is for no more people to die and get hurt." Meilin heard these words, and pondered for a few moments. She could run away all she wanted, but the reality of it was that the neighbors will come back again and again. Liu didn't say anything, and also waited for a reply. Meilin agreed, and Feng was overjoyed. The arrangement was made, as a helicopter was flown in, and Meilin took the first steps out of the hospital since the incident. Beijing was not much different from Korla with the large skyscrapers, and the large population of people walking through the streets.

"I am sure Ban Chao would be proud." Feng said, and Meilin teared up a little. As the helicopter approached the base, and slowly shifted and decreased in altitude and landed onto a helicopter pad that was arranged on top of the base. The door of the copter opened, and there were a few scientists standing there.

"Welcome." They said, and Meilin took their hands. She would be in there care for a few weeks before the official testing began for the black trigger. She was exercising and strengthening herself.

It was within the fourth week of rehab that she was ready. Her health had improved, and she was once again in perfect condition. Her parents had stopped by the Base a few times to see her, and her mother was worried for her. Her father was proud of her, as they both nodded after hearing the director talk to them. They could only agree, as Meilin officially wore the Border outfit once more. She took her first steps underground into the fifth floor lab. She could hear silence, and then whispers of people talking. A few scientists pointed to her, and were worried that she was too young to test such a powerful device. She opened the door into the room, as the black trigger was brought out. She stepped closer and closer taking in each breathe, and then in front of the trigger. She touched the trigger lightly, and then lifted it up. It was light, and easy to carry around. She took a step back, and then called out "trigger on." The device glowed, and she felt the trigger molding into shape. The light was bright, as everyone in the room covered their eyes. The glow disappeared, and in her hand was a scythe much larger than her. It was black on the edges, and the handle was blackish silver. The blade was yellowish red with a tint of pink. There was silver embedded in several slots of the scythe. It was very light, as she sliced it back and forth. The room was silent, and Feng who had watched this also smiled. There was finally an owner for the black trigger.

"Ogama." She said without thinking. That was the black triggers name.

* * *

 **Characters:**

 **Meilin:** Black hair in two pig tails, and her brown eyes are covered by bangs. Her trigger is unknown.

 **Jia** \- light brown hair, blue eyes, pert nose, and dimple on the side of her cheeks.

 **Tai** \- dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, with spikey hair with gel, and two missing front teeth.

 **Alex** \- United States Border agent

 **Soyoung** \- Republic of Korea Border agent

 **Feng:** Director of Headquarters of Border in Beijing. He has spikey dark brown hair that is messy, and wears glasses. His eyes are dark brown, and his Trigger is unknown.

 **Ban Chao:** Director of Korla's branch Karasahr. His trigger is unknown. He was a mentor to Liu. _(Deceased)_

 **Liu:** Leader of Xian unit. He is A rank #4 and an all-rounder. He has black hair and grey eyes. He was a student to Ban Chao.

 **Heng** \- A rank agent

 **Kun** A rank agent

 **Niu** A rank agent

 **Peng** A rank agent

 **Ting** A rank agent


	7. ONE point FIVE- Conflict

ONE POINT FIVE- Conflict

Location- Korla, China

Population - 500,000

Ban Chao took in a few deep breathes as he looked at the two neighbors that stood before him. He was pretty beat up with bruises, and open wounds all over his body. The Base was no longer functioning, so he had lost the power to bail out. He had lost his combat body a half an hour ago when both Adelaide and Acoran used their abilities on him. Adelaide carried a trigger that was molded into a bracelet, and Acoran had his trigger in the form of an earring on his left ear. Acoran was a physical trigger user, while Adelaide did back up and support with teleportation. It was hard to keep up with the both of them, and Ban Chao no longer had many options left. There was also the fact that a few of the A ranks and B ranks that had bailed out had come to try to help, but were defeated. He had mentored two more students after teaching Liu a few years ago after leaving Beijing. One of them were killed in front of his eyes. A young boy by the name of Fu, who was shy and timid. He should have never been a Border agent, but the amount of trion he had was impressive on his aptitude tests. He was pretty much forced to become apart of Border only because Feng had wanted him to be a part of Border. Fu rarely talked, nor did he associate with anyone. He had a hard time fitting in, as he was alone most of the time, and Ban Chao had stepped in to build some confidence in him. Fu had lost both his parents, and was living with his grandparents. He had no hatred towards the neighbors though, which Ban Chao found peculiar. It took almost six months for Ban Chao to bring out some confidence. He smiled for the first time when Ban Chao praised him on his first mission. He probably saw Ban Chao as a dad figure, since he didn't have one. Ban Chao also went onto the field with Fu occasionally, and they both had a developed a bond. Ban Chao felt the emotion of protecting a child, but at the end it was Fu who had given his life to up for Ban Chao.

"Fu." Ban Chao whispered, as the lifeless body of the young boy with black hair, and his eyes closed lay not to far off. He looked peaceful in some way. Ban Chao was at his last leg as he activated his trigger, which consisted of two short swords. He would miss those days though. The times he had spent with Kido, Yugo, Feng, and all the others. He smiled a little, as he took a few more steps towards the neighbors. Why were they so strong? Did we not have a chance? These were the questions that hit Ban Chao. Ban Chao eyed the terrain, as Acoran moved swiftly with help from Adelaide he would be behind Ban Chao in a split second. Acoran was the most exhausted, as his combat body was about to reach its limit. Adelaide was merely support, and aided Acoran in his attacks. Ban Chao slashed his trigger into several directions, and then allowed Acoran to strike behind him just as he thought. He took this chance, and stepped back and slid. The terrain was rough with large chunks of cement, but that didn't bother Ban Chao. Acoran was amazed, as Ban Chao pulled his strings, as the slashes struck Acoran from all sides. His combat body was destroyed, and Adelaide called for him.

"They are telling us to return to the ship." Adelaide said, as Acoran was on the ground shaking with anger from losing. Ban Chao moved swiftly as he placed trion into the swords, and then slashed towards Acoran who was still trying to stand up. Adelaide moved in, and used her teleportation trigger, as the slashes went through the portal. Ban Chao took this chance, and moved behind her with a trick of his own, as the portal opened. The slashes struck both Adelaide and Acoran with no warning. Adelaide flew into a wall, and Acoran without a combat body had his physical body torn up. He was still alive, as he stood up. Adelaide dusted the rubble from herself, and looked with distaste. Acoran had lost his arm, but could still fight. Ban Chao was breathing heavily, as he couldn't fight anymore.

"Come Acoran." Adelaide held out her hand to Acoran. He didn't take her hand, and she looked in disbelief. Acoran knew that he was useless without his arm, and he would tossed out. Losing to a meeden was seen as a failure.

"I can't go back." He said, as he looked at Ban Chao. Adelaide was in rage, as she opened a portal and went into it. She didn't even look back at her comrade. The portal closed, as Acoran watched. He could create an arm out of trion if he had to, so he didn't worry too much about what his fate would be in this new world. He worried about the living meeden though. Ban Chao would know too much about him.

Ban Chao had only one opponent left at this point, as they both looked at one another for a good minute. For him to be left behind, or was it by choice? He had to think about it, as he took this opportunity to attack. Acoran had also summoned a replica of Ban Chaos weapon with his trion. They both clashed, as Ban Chao struck him from left then bottom right, and Acoran had a difficult time keeping up. Ban Chao was special in some way, his ability allowed him to read ahead of his opponents movements, but it was only a few seconds ahead. It was nothing super special, but it was unique and helpful, especially when in combat. He knew though, he would not be able to win. He would take this last opportunity to tire out the neighbor, and hope back up arrives. Meilin was safe, and he had done what he could. He had lost many agents, and knew many more civilians. He had failed in some ways, and had no regrets.

"He reads my moves." Acoran thought, as he continued with the sword battle. Acoran did something out of sync, as he leaned back and slashed, and then used his leg to trip Ban Chao. He then kicked Ban Chao by putting his trigger away and placing both hands on the ground for support. He used his legs to kick him, as he slid back. Ban Chao coughed up blood, as his eyes widened. Acoran knew his ability now. Acoran had taken this chance as he shifted, Ban Chao could no longer breathe properly. He flipped, and was in the air. Ban Chao rolled to avoid the lethal sword strike on his neck.

"I can't keep this up any longer." Ban Chao thought, as he pulled out his trigger and with his remaining strength put his trion into the trigger. A good life, which could have been better. He forgot about Ai, he didn't have a chance to say he loved her.

"What is the medden doing?" Acoran thought, as he could sense his life force disappearing. As the light brightened , he covered his eyes. The light lasted for a full minute, and Acoran opened his eyes, and saw no one standing in front of him. The meeden was gone. Acoran had to leave the scene, as he could hear the fighting getting closer. He left the scene without looking back.

"Why would you give up your life Meeden, if you could have lived?" Acoran whispered, as he vanished through the debris of the fallen Korla Base.

* * *

Location Beijing, China

Population -25 million

It was nightfall in Beijing, as a stubby blue haired man with grey eyes was laughing. He helped an old lady with her groceries. The old lady slapped him in the back, and said he was so kind. The young man laughed, and said "not at all".

"Philip, where are you from?" the old lady asked. He looked like a foreigner, and didn't look like someone that was from around here.

"I'm from a very far away place." He replied, and he smiled. The old lady smiled back, and thought that was a very vague answer. She just assumed he was from England or somewhere of that sort. Those eyes though, they were grey. She had never seen anyone with grey eyes before. Phillip looked up into the sky, as the stars glittered. They felt so distant, and so far away.

"Phillip, are you going to help me?" a girls voice echoed from the back of the store. He ran towards the back, and a young girl with black hair, freckles, and brown eyes looked back at him with a pouty face. Her body was big, and round. She was with child, as he helped her. She smiled at him with those warm eyes, as he kissed her on the cheeks.

"I love you." he said, and she turned a bright pink. She hit him gently a few times saying to stop that. Her face would probably stretch due to her smiling.

* * *

 **Characters:**

 **Ban Chao:** Director of Korla's branch Karasahr. His trigger is unknown.

 **Ai:** Unit operator of Korla's branch Karasahr.

 **Adelaide:** A neighbor with red eyes and long white hair. Trigger is unknown.

 **Acoran:** A neighbor that has stubby blue hair and grey eyes. Trigger is known.

 **Fu** : A young boy with black hair and student to Ban Chao.

 **Meilin:** Black hair in two pig tails, and her brown eyes are covered by bangs.


	8. SIX- Disorder

*Late update due to family emergency. My aunt has had surgery, so I have been unable to write for some time. Here is the latest chapter I was able to complete.

SIX- Disorder

Location: Los Angeles, United States

Population: 4 Million

Unlike China and Japan with their turbulent relationship, the United States was going through a more complex change. The country was split between two sides (North and South) even before the invasion of the neighbors. This left tension, and also the lack of trust between the North and the South. Then the invasion four in a half years ago took place, and many changes had to be implemented. Border was introduced when the army within the country failed and fell before the neighbors. Still, this left frustration and distrust. The debate came into question of where Border's headquarter would be located, and who would be the first director of Border in the United States. Confusion went rampant, as both sides wildly debated this. Kido the Commander in chief of Border itself had to step in, and clear up this mess. He refused to have politics be involved in deciding the fates of not only a city, but the world. It was initial that Border's headquarters would be located in Washington D.C. where all the political power was, but Kido refused to have anything to do with this decision. This left many few options for Kido, as the fighting intensified. He would depart from Japan to the United States. Meanwhile, Yugo and Mogami would remain in Japan.

Kido was alone in the room at Washington D.C, where he had met a few politicians who demanded that the base be here earlier. He was at a breaking point when his friend entered the wide conference room. The blonde hair, and blue eyes that were soft and warm. He had always been pleasant company, even before they actually became friends.

"Richard." Kido said, and the young man waved. He sat two chairs down from the wide oval table filled with chairs all around.

"Rough day." He replied, and Kido couldn't agree more. When a country runs on politics, it was hard to get much done. Richard was also in the political circle, but had refused to take part in this conference. He had met Kido while he was visiting the soldiers on the field. Many politicians rarely stepped onto the field to meet the soldiers. Richard was different, since he also served time in the Marines. It wasn't about the fame, fortune, or glory. He just wanted to step into common ground with what he knew best.

"I couldn't keep my promise." He told Kido, and Kido said it was fine. Richard was supposed to visit Japan a few months ago to meet his wife who was with his child. Kido knew he was too busy, and wouldn't have the time.

It was during this discussion between Kido, and Richard that portals opened from the other side throughout the United States. Kido received word of this, with Richard by his side. The United States scrambled there army to fight the neighbors, but that ended up with a division between the states. Civilians died, and the army was being pushed back. Richard, and Kido both agreed to take part in the fight. Richard knew of the world of neighbors when he had met Kido a few years ago, and prepared for it.

Kido had decided to remain within the headquarters of D.C, and relay information to Richard. Within the first few hours, Konami from Tamakoma branch along with Shinoda had arrived to aid the United States from the neighbors. Richard, Shinoda, and Konami all wore the Border emblem on their backs as they got ready in the locker room. Konami was eating her sweets, and didn't seem worried. Shinoda was worried for the safety of the people that were being attacked. Richard was more concerned of the countries wellbeing. They all placed there earpieces in, as all three split towards different paths.

Richard was a part of Border, but not necessarily an early addition to Border. He was merely a politician who hated how the country was run. A country where people had to live under poverty, and live with fear of the government. He didn't even want to be a politician to begin with. He had always wanted to be a teacher, and teach history to kids. He had also wanted to settle down and have kids of his own to raise. He felt that his personality probably changed due to his past, when his mother and father divorced at an early age, and he was left with his father. His father picked up drinking, and neglected Richard as if he didn't exist. With nobody to turn to Richard had ended up joining the Marines. He had gone through several physical tests, and worked hard to get in. After his acceptance, he was placed with a few other comrades at Hawaii. It was a pretty peaceful existence, as he and his buddies became a tight knit group. Derik, Juan, and James always said all four of them were like the musketeers. They would pose with one another, and sometimes even pretend they were sparring with each other.

"I can't wait for us to finally go home. I miss my kids." Derik said, as his curly brown hair bounced up and down, as he walked next to Juan and James who were cleaning around the base. Juan didn't have a family to return to, since he left them behind with no regards of ever going back. James on the other hand, couldn't live with his parents anymore. They were mapping out his whole future, and planned to arrange his marriage. He couldn't take it anymore, and he left with not a word. Richard himself had a pretty broken family, so he knew each of his comrade's pain.

Richard went back to school after serving three years with the Marines. He picked up law as a degree, and then entered law school. He left behind the Marines, as he waved farewell to his comrades. He would later enter into the government, and travel a lot for the countries sake. He then ran for mayor, then governor, and won each election as he rose to power slowly. He wanted to climb to the top to change the country, even if it were to break him.

"Kido." Richard said through the ear piece. Kido replied, as both Shinoda, and Konami also replied back confirming there locations. Other Border agents were being flown in, as helicopters could be seen flying all over the sky. Kido would lead everyone, as he stood firm in the control room with men scrambling on their machines.

"Trigger on." Could be heard throughout the country, as each unit from different parts of the world that came to join the fight took action.

"Russia Rank A #1 Adrik unit move east." One of the officers relayed information.

"Understood" was given as a response. Other operators were relaying information to other groups, as the room filled with commands.

Kido became nervous, as he paced back and forth watching the large screen, as each unit commenced there attacks. There will be no doubt civilian casualties. The information came too late for the civilians, and they weren't able to evacuate. Kido watched as the screen filled with video feed of the streets of several main streets that were scattered throughout the country. Kido could see large cement boulders that had fallen to the ground, and electric poles broken in half scattered all through the streets in some of the feeds. The most shocking were the splatters of blood everywhere. The cement boulders from the buildings had landed on people that were fleeing, crushing them. Kido could only close his eyes, and clear his mind. There was no time to fret.

* * *

Location: New York City, New York

Population: 8.5 million

Richard had been sent to New York to aid in pushing back the neighbors. His copter flew closer to the city, as the large skyscrapers could be visible. He saw the Statue of Liberty still standing with small particles falling from the sky. He lifted his hand, as some of those particles flew into his open hand. He noticed they were grey, and he rubbed them together with his first and second finger. "Ash" he thought, as he looked back towards the city. The view of smoke rising was now fully visible.

"Here is fine." Richard said, as the copter was above one of the skyscrapers. He placed his trigger onto his belt that had latches to hold it in place. His cloak began to flap back and forth with force, as he got ready to jump off the copter. He gained steady footing, as he aimed for the side of the skyscraper. He ran to help with his momentum, and then jumped. He unlatched his trigger, and said "Trigger on", as he jumped. His physical body would be stored away, as he landed onto the side of the skyscraper. He leaned slightly to give him balance, as his foot lightly touched the glass panels. He would be careful not to damage the building. He slid down with the help of gravity. The air slapped him on the face, as he slid a hundred levels to the ground. He could see Bamsters below. As he approached the ground level, he jumped lightly off the glass panel, as he flipped out. He used his Trion, as he created a large blade. He landed with a large "BOOM!" onto the back of the Bamster. It buckled to the ground. He then leaned back with this blade, as the blade began to glow a deeper yellow. He then jumped into the air a few feet, as he swiftly motioned down. The blade gave out several separate blades that struck the Bamster from several angles. It blew up, as Richard landed to the ground on one of his knees.

"You're too slow Richard." Konami said, as she snickered. Richards face twisted a bit, as if this was a competition. He looked around his surroundings, as he stood up. The city of New York was in shambles, as he could see scattered buildings that had been broken into pieces all over the place. He looked up, as more copters were flying in, and saw a few agents jumping off, while others from above were shooting the neighbors below.

"Warning several units of llgar have been spotted. I repeat several units of llgar has been spotted." The voice was relayed to everyone's ear piece. He had no way of climbing back up to aid those in the sky. He could only watch, as several copters began to whiz back and forth, as the llgar approached them. Several llgar self-destructed, and Richard watched as three to four copters blew up in the sky. Pieces of debris from the copters fell to the ground. He dodged a motor disc that was falling right at him. What of the agents he thought? He noticed that a few agents were lucky to have jumped off before the copter was hit, but many were unlucky.

"Another wave of llgar coming." Richard felt helpless, as he ran through Time Square. The llgars were in pairs, as they approached the city. They had reached a certain distance above the city, as they dropped bombs down below. This would injure more civilians and agents that were fighting down below. He saw an llgar had flown just above him, as he looked up to see it preparing to drop more bombs. He could only dodge so many, as he began to feel the pressure. Before the llgar was able to drop a single bomb, a swift light went right through it. It shrieked, as it fell from the sky towards the ground. Richard looked towards one of the buildings and saw a familiar face.

"So Young." Richard sighed out, as a young woman holding a M24 that was altered to hold Trion was in her hands. She continued shooting down the llgar that were in close range. He could hear sounds of more shooting echoing through the city. The ground agents had backup. He was relived, as he let out a sigh of relief. As he was getting ready to go further into the city, he could hear movement and the sound of crackling glass, as if someone was stepping on the broken glass. Someone was behind him. An agent perhaps? But then he heard a familiar voice.

"It's been a long time Richard." He slowly turned around to look at a familiar face, yet so distant. He looked up at the young man that was standing before him.

"James." He whispered, as he felt a chill down his spine. The young man smirked, and grinned. He wore a white uniform that had the image of a snake emblem engraved on it.

"What..Why are you here?" Richard asked, as ash continued to fall form the skies above. This meeting, and this tension that he felt. He didn't reply, as he flipped something in his hand up and down, and into a twirl. He was playing with something.

"Trigger on." He said, as a long spear with a Trion blade became visible. He came at Richard, and Richard took a step back to avoid the spear blade point. He calculated his position, and decided it would be best to take jump a few feet back.

"What are you doing?" he said, as he held his blade out towards James. His hands were shaking, as confusion set in.

"Why that face Richard? Are you surprised to see me here?" he said, as he twirled the spear in his hands. He only continued to smile that left Richard motionless.

"We are comrades. We are friends." James said nothing, as more explosions set off.

"Ah… We were Friends." He said with no emotion. The "were" struck Richard hard.

"You trust too easily Richard. I was never a part of this world you lived in. I was merely a scout for the other side. I am a neighbor. My duty was to watch over this world that you Meedans lived in. To be truthful though, you all are quite weak beings. My country Karith wanted more trigger wielders, and it seemed this planet was a prime choice. I relayed all the information about the weapons this world had to my people. I hacked every database this world had, and the security to be frank was nothing worthy to speak about. My names isn't James either, though it seemed like a fitting name to live as a Meeden. My real name is Aimerick. The real James is dead though, since I personally killed him to take his place." Richard felt anger rising, as he spoke.

" _Just what were we to you then?"_

* * *

 **Characters:**

 **Kido** : Commander and chief of Border in Mikado City. An original character form the World Trigger series. He is an antagonist in the original series, but in my story we will take another approach.

 **Konami** : Original character in the World Trigger Series. In the original series she is a mentor towards Yuma. She has long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She is childish, short-tempered and naïve.

 **Adrik Unit** : A Rank #1 of Russai

 **Shinoda** : In the manga, he is seen as the strongest normal trigger user. He later becomes Border's General Manager, and mentors Kei Tachikawa.

 **Richard** : A politician who was a part of the Marines. He joins the fight to protect the United States from the invasion of neighbors.

 **Derik** : Friend of Richard. Is a minor character.

 **Juan** : Friend of Richard. Is a minor character.

 **James** : Friend of Richard that later becomes his enemy. He turns out to be a neighbor that came to Earth to gather data for his country on the other side.

 **So Young** : Republic of Korea Border agent.


	9. SIX Point FIVE- Despair

*Slightly revised chapter

SIX point FIVE- Despair

Location: Narwall, Karith

Population: 1 million

The world of Karith was covered by vast greens and water on all sides, which protected them for hundreds of years. It deterred many countries from invading them, as to travel the vast oceans to acquire a plot of land that was separated far from the rest of the world made it an unworthy cause. This meant the country would thrive as religion, and structure began to grow. The country became highly religious towards the sacred pillars of life. A pillar that was left behind by their ancestors. In order to honor these pillars they held ceremonies two times a week to honor it. Every other day there would be couples that would walk amongst the pillar of life to bless them with a child. If the pillars were pleased they would be blessed with a child. If it was not pleased the couple would be given no child. If they were blessed with a child, there would be ceremonies that lasted all through the night. The lights of the city would burn bright, as dawn hit. Aimerick was born within this city during the summer. He would grow up in a peaceful environment for the first five years of his life. It was during the fifth year of his life that an invasion from the largest country of another planet would change the course of his life. Aftokrator had come to rule them.

"They are coming." Voices screamed, as a large ship of black flew above them, as the skies darkened to bring a premonition of their world's demise and destruction.

Bamsters landed down into the city, as the men of the city of Narwall mounted onto their beasts. Large tusked tigers with stripes with leather straps being placed into their mouths, and saddles that are made of leather onto their fur backs. The men pulled there mounts out of there stalls, as they rushed towards the armory to grab what weapons they could. The reality was though, that there weaponry would merely be merely spears, and arrows. Being isolated from the rest of the world, left the development of the country slow. This would mean there chances of success would be beyond low. Aimericks father was one of the few captains that had any battle tactics to lead men to battle. The rest of the men were clueless, as they scattered. Aimerick wasn't sure how to feel, as he watched his father's face that was blurred in his mind walk out of the house. He turned back to look at young Aimerick, as his mother ran towards him. She was crying, as she fell to the floor holding on his father's long leather pants. She didn't want him to go. This country had lived in peace for so long, so why did an invasion have to take place?

"Father." He whispered, as he walked outside to see his father mounted, as he and his men rode towards the epicenter of the city. He would run after him for quite a distance before he too stumbled. His knees were bleeding, as he got up crying. His mother didn't come to console him, as she too remained on the dirt ground crying. That would be the last time he would see his father.

The city of Narwall fell, as the rest of the small country of Karith fell along with it. The countries Natius, Gigora, and Fairos of that planet would remain intact. They had kept up with the latest technology that allowed them to take on Aftokrator. They too suffered casualties, which was to be expected as the price to remain free from any rule.

What came after the fall of Karith was the punishment of enslavement. Aftokrator would take the young children of each city away from their families. They needed more military power, and the idea to take the children to train them was a good choice. It would mean they could nurture them as they please. As for the parents of those children, they were given nothing but enslavement. Many would remain in the country of Karith, never to see their children again. Aimerick was still five, as his mother wept before him. She held out her hands to grab me, but the soldiers of Aftokrator whisked him away without a chance to say goodbye to his mother. He would endure the hard labors of training along with the rest of the children who were seen crying, and asking for their parents. Aimerick couldn't cry, as he looked emotionless. One of the soldiers of Aftokrator saw that as a good trait, and Aimerick was chosen for special training.

For the next ten years he would remain in training, and was finally able to return back to Narwall. The country was now thriving with technology, even though it was under Aftokrator rule. The population had gotten use to the soldiers of Aftokrator. Aimerick returned back down the dusty road, passing the bustling city towards home. He rented out a lizard like mount that was green and had brown tint all over the underbelly. He mounted, as he tugged on the reigns and headed east. The road would go from smooth tar to dirt, as an indication of the conditions of the outer city was different. There was noticeable indication of the invasion that had still remained. The holes in the ground, and the mass graves that were scattered with no identification of who laid where. With small plots of land still being farmed visible, and the existence of people living out of the city. It would be a miserable life, since most of the population had been taken to Aftokrator to endure labor. Those taken would probably not come back, as he felt the remaining people eye him from a distance. They lived in misery, as the houses were in shambles, and falling apart. They could only express their hatred and fear in hiding. He was once one of them, but they could only see him as a soldier of Aftokrator. His mind wandered from those peering at him towards a more familiar feeling.

"Mother." He thought, as he rode towards the roads he recognized. The house he remembered was red brick, and had straw mixed in it with a bit of mud. It was an oval shaped house, as he pulled up his mount. There was only rubble everywhere, as he was sure this was the right place where his home was. Why was there nothing here? He looked around desperately, as he dismounted, and led his mount by foot. He saw more large boulders that would have been part of a house here and there, but there was no actual evidence of a standing home anywhere. He looked out towards the green fields, and remembered. This was where he played in his younger days. He walked towards the large green weeds that swayed back and forth. He placed his hand out, as he touched the weeds. His memory of yet a distant past. If this was where the field was then his house should have been standing somewhere here. He paced back and forth looking at the ground as large rubble, pieces of wood, and straw were scattered everywhere. He spotted something not too far off, as he walked closer to it. The color became visible, as if it were white, and protruding out from the ground. He looked down at it, and knew what it was, a bone. It can't be? He thought, as he knelt down, and dug up the bone. It can't be his mother. His face squinted at the possibility of it being his mother. He held back his tears. His black hair that was loose scattered all over his face, as his shallow brown eyes filled with disbelief. He had trained, and worked hard to one day be able to return, but not to this.

He was the first to return home, but where was home exactly? There just seemed to be nobody left. He would wander further down land to find out what had happened during his absence. He found a man working the fields slightly west of where he stood. The man took a few steps back, and fell to his knees, and begged not to be taken from his family. Aimerick just wanted information, and assured the man he only wanted to know what happened to his home. The man made a terrible face expression of regret, and despair, as he explained. Aimerick could only listen, as his vision tunneled, as he continued to stare out into the open. The man finished, and continued to work on his fields.

A few years back, there had been a rebellion and Aftokrator had sent there men to put the rebellion down. His mother had lost not only her husband, but her only child. She had nothing to lose. She rallied up the families to fight Aftokrator. They would be living a life of enslavement, with a chance to never see their children. She had been the first to die in the rebellion, along with many more, as the fighting commenced for a few weeks. His home had fallen to ruin, as the remainder of the population that had been involved with the rebellion were imprisoned, and tortured. There was nothing left, as Aimerick could only trace what his hometown was once like before Aftokrator came.

"You know, I never liked how the city was, but it was still home.", as he trudged back to his mount. Mounting, he decided there was nothing left to see and began his ride back. He would no doubt, hold this grudge for life. He would meet up with an old training partner, as he had entered back into the bustling city. Hairein, an old friend from training was standing with a pack in his hands. He was clueless, as he looked back and forth as to figure out where to go. Aimerick put his hand on his shoulders, and Hairein turned with a smile.

"Aimerick! I can't seem to find where the hotel is." He said, and Aimerick led the way. He had ventured into the city earlier, so he knew most of the cities layout. Hairein was one of the many noble sons of Aftokrator. He had joined the forces, with the rest of the noble young sons to train to be part of the noble forces. He trained with Aimerick, and helped him when he was cast aside for not even being a noble, but training with them. Haireins father had a lot of influence, so the other boys had to leave Aimerick alone. He was thankful for that, and felt he owed Hairein for it.

"You said you had to go somewhere, so where did you end up going?" he had asked, as they both checked into a hotel. They would both get separate beds, as the manager of the hotel opened the door. The room was clean, with two tables on each side with a lamp on each side, with a bed on each separate wall. They both put away their stuff, as Hairein laid onto the bed to rest.

"Went to visit an old place I recalled." Was the only reply Aimerick could give. Hairein could easily tell when Aimerick was not truthful, but he didn't say anything nor ask anything further after that. Hairein was fiddling with his belt on his uniform, and passed out a few minutes later from exhaustion. Aimerick would remain in the room with him till night fell. The city was now dark, but he could still see movement down below. There were no celebrations like he remembered, as most of the city would remain quiet for the rest of the night. He looked out the window most of the night, as his thoughts wandered. He would later fall asleep by the window, with Hairein waking up a few hours later. He scratched his head, and ruffled his hair. He gave a deep yawn, as he got dressed. He wore a blue tunic on top, and his uniform pants.

"Aimerick." He thought, as he placed his bed covers over him. He left the room, as he closed the door lightly.

By dawn, Aimerick had opened his eyes to see that he had fallen asleep by the window. He had a blanket over him, as he got up. It fell to the floor. He picked it up, off the floor and placed it onto the bed. Judging by the rooms' condition, Hairein had left earlier. There was clothing all over the room. He hadn't changed at all. Aimerick sighed, as he picked up the clothes and folded them, and placed them onto the table. He took off his uniform, and put on a shirt, and some pants. He left the room, and headed outside.

"Yo." A voice said, and he saw Hairein standing outside waving.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Aimerick asked, and Hairein shrugged saying he looked like he was having a good dream. They both walked onto the main road, as Hairein turned to Aimerick. His messy blue hair, and blue eyes were visible due to the street lights. He also had a feature he tended to avoid even speaking about, and it was the black horns that had been embedded into his head when he was young. They were now visible, and couldn't be hidden by his messy hair any longer. He would try several different hair styles back then to hide them, but most of the time it wouldn't work. He would get frustrated, as he rustled his hair.

"They look fine." Aimerick said, as he could see Hairein getting self-conscious about his horns.

"I got a promotion." He said, as he laughed. Aimerick stopped, and looked abruptly at Hairein. He too smiled, as he slapped Hairein on the back. He was happy for him.

"That is great." He thought, but Hairein didn't seem thrilled. It made him worry about how their relationship as being friends would change, and it did.

Three years after, Aftokrator decided that Karith had no worth, and slowly removed there armies. Hairein got the orders to recall all the soldiers within the country, as men began to pack up there bags, and leave the city. Large ships landed to take the men back to Aftokrator. Aimerick stood there in the main street, as the people of the city remained silent. It would mean freedom after almost being in Aftokrators control for close to eighteen years. Many were unsure of what to do or say, as the number of soldiers decreased each day. Aimerick holding his pack saw Hairein giving orders to the men. He stopped in his tracks, and for some reason he couldn't go with them. It would be the final day, and the last ship that was departing for Aftokrator. He just stared at the black ship, as Hairein grabbed him by the shoulders.

"We got to go back home." He said, and Aimerick felt the word "home" hit him.

"I can't go." He whispered, and Hairein looked at Aimerick with disbelief. Hairein took a step back away from Aimerick, as to say why.

"This is my home." He said, as Hairein gave no reply. He shook his head to say no.

"Your home is with us, Aimerick. It is now Aftokrator." He gave his reply, and Aimerick could not agree nor disagree. He had grown up in Aftokrator for the majority of his life.

"I can't go back." And Hairein began to trudge towards the ship. He would have to tell the superiors that he did not return, and there would be a chance that they would come back for him. He would have to lie for Aimericks sake.

"Then does that make us enemies?" He asked, as he looked at Aimerick.

"I don't know." Aimerick said, as his hair swayed and the dirt from the ground shifted up into the air. This tension, and this sadness. Aimerick didn't know what the future would hold for them both. Hairein seemed to understand, as he walked up the steps into the ship. He gave only one look back, as the ship departed from Karith. Aimerick would never be able to go back.

The country would remain in shambles, as chaos ensued. There were no rules, nor someone to set them. Aimerick would remind hidden for the first year after remaining behind, due to the hatred towards Aftokrator, he was never safe. He had to change his appearance, as he began to build up his own army. He scouted people he trusted, and began to set order back in Karith. He would find a worthy individual to set on the throne, as he would become the main force of the armies in the country. He feared that Aftokrator would come back one day to reign over the country again, and decided to take his men on expeditions throughout the galaxy to search for people to aid in his cause. Most of those expeditions came back as failures, and as he became more desperate, he decided force is the only option. He would become no different from the ways the Aftokrator ruled.

Still, on those chilly nights of winter he would venture back towards the past where he had once sparred with Hairein, and how they would be laying on the ground together looking up at the sky. The days they both became official soldiers, and went through the portal to other worlds and conquered countless countries together.

"Hairein." He would say, as his own men behind him had fallen asleep. The cold castle he now lived in, and the cold atmosphere of being in control. He felt no different from the people he hated. He simply had no choice, but to accept it, as he would sometimes see the image of his mother smiling, and his father whose face was not visible laughing. They both hugged and kissed, and they both hugged him with love.

"One day you will grow up, and you will see the world in a much bigger perspective. When I am gone, protect your mother. Don't forget that." He said, as he would ruffle his hair, and he would nod. As those memories passed, Aimerick felt his eyes water. He could never truly go back, as his eyes closed, the darkness would overtake him.

" _I miss you, Hairein."_

 **Characters** :

 **Aimerick** : Becomes James to live amongst the Meedens to gather information. He loses his parents at a young age, and is taken to Aftokrator to become a soldier along with all the other youths of Karith. He befriends Hairein.

 **Hairein** : A black trigger user of Aftokrator, and is the captain of his crew in the manga that invades Earth. He has messy blue hair, and blue eyes with two horns on his head that were embedded into him when he was a child. He befriends Aimerick who is shunned by the noble sons due to him not being a noble. He also has a brother.


	10. SEVEN- Rivalry

SEVEN- Rivalry

Location: Los Angeles, United States

Population: 4 Million

This information was being relayed through the ear piece that Richard had been wearing. Kido who had been listening had closed his eyes to concentrate, as everything bombarded him at once. Meilin did speak of a possible enemy amongst Border, but to think the enemy had been standing right beside them all this time. He put his hands over his face, as he could feel the frustration rising. Richard had to deal with a neighbor alone, and So Young was too busy with taking down llgar's to give any aid.

"Richard can you handle the situation?" Kido asked, as his hoarse voice echoed to Richards's ear piece. Richards's eyes slightly turned to listen, and replied that he would handle the situation to the best of his abilities. Richard twirled his blades around in his hand, as he leaned down a little to get a better perspective of what Aimerick would do.

"Brave, or should I say foolish." Aimerick replied, as he too with his spear pointed it at Richard. This standoff would last a few seconds, as they both ran towards one another. With each second the blades of both the spear and the sword would clash, and each clash resounded as a eulogy to their shattering friendship.

For Aimerick to protect his home country Karith was important to him, while Richard wanted to protect the world that he lived in. They both gazed at each other, as each dodge and slash of the weapons came closer to cutting one of them down. Richard felt his feet give way, as the spear came down at him. He put out his arm towards the ground, as he lifted the sword as fast as he could to take the force of the spear coming down upon him.

"Looks like your luck has run out." Aimerick said, as he ran towards Richard with his spear pointing towards Richards's chest. Richard was prepared to lose his combat body. He felt the spear making contact, as he tried to dodge the spear point. He felt the side of his waist getting clipped, as Trion began to leak out. Aimerick placed the spear to the side to take a good look at Richard before making the final blow. The spear was moving so fast around Aimerick that Richard would have no chance to dodge any of his attacks. The first few attacks destroyed Richards's combat body, as his physical body replaced the combat body. Aimerick took this chance, and made his spear of Trion extend towards Richard. This only gave Richard a few seconds to prepare as he managed to grab the spear before it hit him. Aimerick saw this, and with full force threw Richard into the side of a building. Richard made a mistake of extending his arm forgetting his combat body had been destroyed to take the blow. In full impact, he felt something crack. He squinted his eyes, as he felt the pain hit him. He had to pull himself out of the rubble, as Aimerick approached him. He managed to push himself to his feet, as his arm dangled to the side. Richard, now was in trouble. Was he going to die here?

"Die." Was all Richard heard, as the spear came at him. He had no way of evading it this time, as he closed his eyes to take the attack. A few seconds passed, and nothing happened, and Richard opened his eyes.

"Sorry Richard, I was a bit late." A voice said, as the black cloak with Border on it fluttered in front of him. It was Shinoda with a grin on his face. His two blades were glowing, as he made several motions that created separate blades that pushed Aimerick back. Richard sighed, as he fell to his bum. He was saved, just barely.

"To think that you would kill James and use his appearance as your own." Shinoda said, as Richard could sense a sense of sadness in his voice. Richard recalled that Shinoda had gone to school with a few of the members of Border, and it was possible that James had been one of them. He didn't know Shinoda though, like Kido did.

"Aimerick, it is time to retreat." A young man with red hair, and red eyes was standing not too far from them. Both Shinoda and Richard didn't even sense him. He gave a V-sign, and laughed at Aimerick. Aimerick on the other hand wasn't as thrilled to see him.

"Surprised!" He said, as his eyes squinted a little. He looked so familiar, but Richard couldn't recall who he was exactly for sure. He smirked, as his lips puckered. Aimerick who was standing not too far off, took a few steps back.

"Agathon." He spoke, as the man with red hair turned his head towards Aimerick, and jumped up and flipped. He climbed up the side of a building that was broken into several distinct pieces. At the top he leaned one leg on a large piece of rubble, and was looking down upon both Shinoda, and Richard. Aimerick stood right beside him, as he to begin his climb up the building.

"It was nice to see you again, Richard." He gave a small smile, as Agathon with the palm of his hands opened a portal that looked like a black hole. He was the first to disappear, and Aimerick soon followed. His white uniform that still glistened with the image of a snake emblem on it. He too disappeared, as his head turned a little before disappearing to look at Richard one more time.

* * *

Location: San Francisco, United States

Population: 1 Million

Konami took in a few deep breathes, as she saw the destruction that lay before her. The bridge she had been fighting on was the landmark of this city. It was destroyed in several distinct places, which left it barely standing. She began walking slowly as she passed several bodies of Bamsters that she had destroyed earlier that were scattered all over the bridge. She picked into her right pocket, and pulled out a red bean bun that was still perfectly intact. She slowly with careful hands opened it from its wrapping. Her smile widened, as the wrapping carefully was removed. Her face brightened, as she slowly lifted it up towards her mouth to take a bite. Her mouth watered, as her eyes now began to twinkle, but before she could take bite, the ground below rumbled, and her face changed to joy to anger. An llgar was above her, and it had disturbed her eating her red bean bun. Her face turned red, as the ground shook from an explosion. Her hands slipped from the red bean bun in her hand, as it fell slowly to the ground. She reached desperately for the red bean bun, but her hands missed. It fell to the ground with a plop, and her face changed to sheer agony. She summoned her trigger, and began to climb up the barely intact bridge, and she jumped off the beam and with a swipe of her words cut through the llgar. It blew up in the air, as she slid down with the help of a beam of the bridge. She still felt steam blowing from her head, as she looked down at the red bean bun that was on the ground. It was a tragedy, as tears welled up in her eyes. She was about to break down, but a hand landed onto her shoulders. She turned to find a young girl with her brown hair in two buns with a ribbon tied on each side looking at her.

"Yumi." She said, as she was beginning to cry, and Yumi's face gave a sigh of disbelief. Konami was very diligent in combat, but her composure was lacking. She dug inside her bag which was on her left side, and her face brightened when she found what was looking for. She pulled out a red bean bun still in its packaging. She patted Konami on the head, and Konami looked up from her sobbing. Her face brightened, as Yumi placed the red bean bun into her hands.

"Yumi, I love you." Konami said, as her crying had stopped now. She opened the red bean bun with gentle hands, as she took a bite. Her eyes glittered like no tomorrow, and Yumi sighed. Konami was hard to get along with, and many other Border agents had complained about her. Unfortunately for her, she ended up being Konomi's partner.

It was a year or so ago when she met Konami. She was still a child at the time too. Yumi had her own group and they were A rank. Saito and Ryo were her teammates, and Kido ended up adding Konami to the group without everyone's consent. Her level of combat, and learning was impressive, but she didn't fit with any other groups, so she ended up with Yumi's group for a year and half. Her group didn't accept her, and she was rejected from everyone. She was left alone, and never invited to any meetings, or get invited to spend quality time with the group. Others have claimed she was a loner, and anti-social, but Yumi was the one who took the time to get to know Konami. She didn't' lose her family to the neighbors, but she had lost her home during the invasion. She was found by Shinoda, and ended up being a part of Border.

"Yumi." Konami said, as she hugged Yumi around the waist. Yumi was startled slightly, and she lost her footing. They both fell to the ground in a thud. Yumi ruffled Konami's hair, and Konomi in return laughed. They were like sisters in better terms was what she thought. There was also something more, perhaps a rivalry for who is the best. Yumi pondered a little more, as the sound of a helicopter approaching got louder. She and Konami both stood up, and cleaned the dust from there bottoms. They both looked up into the sky that was clouded with smoke, and ashes.

"Such a sad sky." Yuki said, as her hair waved back and forth. The ashes that continued to fall throughout the city continued on even after the neighbors had stopped the invasion. Karith had backed away from invading, and any of sign of Aimerick was gone. The helicopter landed, and four people jumped off, as more people began to appear. They were here to clean up the remaining neighbors that were still destroying parts of the city. There was also emergency aid that was sent out to find and aid in civilians that were still alive.

"Lance." Yumi looked at a young man who was putting his hand through his hair. He had his hair up like Elvis. He gave a smile with his white teeth showing slightly. Yumi felt her face twitch slightly, and gave out a slight sigh. He always carried around his electric guitar at the Base, and pretended to be Elvis.

"What up Yumi, Babe." He said, with a wink. Yumi put her hand up, as to say no. He approached her with disappointment, and he leaned down close to her face. Her face turned a slight pinkish red, and then with a swift hand motion hit him across the face. He fell to the ground in slow motion, as his whole body shifted with the force of the slap. The rest of his squad weren't surprised, as all of them ignored what happened.

"That's cruel Yumi." Lance replied, as he placed himself into a sitting position. He put his hand on the side of his face where Yumi had hit him. She was holding back her anger at this point. Konami who had been standing close to Yumi had slowly walked away. She kept some distance from the group, as the rest of the group got reacquainted again. Yumi saw this, and knew it would be difficult to change this behavior.

* * *

Location: Los Angeles, United States

Population: 4 Million

Richard was sitting in the ambulance with his arm in a stretcher. Shinoda was leaning against the door, as the paramedics were working on Richard. They put an IV in, and were checking his vitals. Richard said he was fine, but Shinoda gave him a glare, and he agreed to do a full check at the hospital. He put a hand over his face, and rubbed his temples, as he felt a burden being placed upon him. It was probably true what Aimerick had said that he trusted too easily. He in the end had been used due to it. He didn't share much Intel on Border, but Aimerick had enough to know what ran Border.

"James was an old friend of mine." Shinoda said, as he looked at Richard.

"I figured as much." Richard said, as both of their eyes met. The paramedics could feel the tension, and said it was time to move Richard to the hospital. Shinoda gave the go ahead sign, as Richard sat inside of the ambulance. The door closed, as the ambulance began to move. Richard was told to lay down, as the paramedics worked on him. He agreed, as he laid down onto the bed. He looked up at the ceiling of the ambulance, as the siren rang through the city. The invasion had come to an end, but in the end there was more questions than answers.

Kido who had been sitting in the control room was also quiet, as the whole control room was still in chaos after the invasion had ended. Many people were trapped, injured, or had passed on during the invasion. Kido felt uneasy, as he knew that there would be more politics involved once the cleanup had ended. Would they listen this time?

It took a few months for the country to clean up the damages, and estimate the costs. More than thirty thousand people had died, with a large portion being military. There was about ten or so injured in the Border's side, but no deaths. Richard had been the one that was severely injured. Kido got the full report, and he had four broken ribs, a puncture in one of his internal organs, a broken arm, and bruising throughout his whole body. He would remain hospitalized for a while, not that he complained. Kido went to visit him in his room. He was sitting propped up, and eating chocolates. He beckoned Kido to come in. Kido knew Richards carefree attitude, and found it a bit annoying.

"I decided something important." Kido handed Richard a folder, as he accepted it. He opened it up, and began to read, and then he looked up at Kido abruptly.

"What is the meaning of this Kido?" he asked, and Kido gave a small smile, as he handed Richard a pen.

"Sign it." He said, and Richard didn't know what to say. It's not what he wanted, but he knew this was something Kido had pushed for. He could not decline it, and he took the pen. He signed the paperwork, and accepted the position. He was the official Border director of the first United States Border base that was now being placed in Los Angeles. He would be watching the construction once his wounds have healed.

" _The things I do for you."_

* * *

 **Characters** :

 **Kido** : Commander and chief of Border in Mikado City. An original character form the World Trigger series. He is an antagonist in the original series, but in my story we will take another approach.

 **Konami** : Original character in the World Trigger Series. In the original series she is a mentor towards Yuma. She has long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She is childish, short-tempered and naïve.

 **Shinoda** : In the manga, he is seen as the strongest normal trigger user. He later becomes Border's General Manager, and mentors Kei Tachikawa.

 **Richard** : A politician who was a part of the Marines. He joins the fight to protect the United States from the invasion of neighbors.

 **James** : Friend of Richard that later becomes his enemy. He turns out to be a neighbor that came to Earth to gather data for his country on the other side.

 **Yumi** : A young girl with brown hair in two buns with a ribbon tied on each side. A team member of a A rank group that Konami had been involved with in her earlier days.

 **Lance** : A young man with Elvis Presley's hair. Carries around an electric guitar.


	11. EIGHT- My World

EIGHT- My World

Location: Paris, France

Population: 12 Million

The city lights beamed, as the clouds above the sky parted. The bustling of people, and children outside with their families were evident, as cars buzzed through the city streets. The city of love is what Paris was called, and perhaps it was true. Couples could be seen sitting on benches laughing, and cuddling.

"Ughh." A voice whispered, as a young boy with blondish brown with highlights of green with hazel eyes could be seen sitting on top of a building with his eyes beaming out towards the city streets. All those people looked so tiny to him, and he giggled thinking on how easy it was to eliminate them.

"Amadour." Another voice echoed, as a younger boy stood right beside him. His cape fluttering as a breeze blew. The black cloak with an emblem of a cat like creature with three horns, and two large fangs and red eyes could be seen. His hair was a reddish brown that was bundled in a nice little ponytail. His brown eyes looking at Amadour who didn't seem to care.

"Always ruining the fun of Meeden seeing, Francois." Amadour said, as he stood up on the ledge, and dusted off his clothes. His cloak also swayed, as a cold breeze blew over the city.

They both were here for a mission on watching the Meedens for their country Queli. The last soldier that had been sent never came back from the mission, and was thought to have died. They had to be careful, not to end up with the same fate as the last soldier. They both moved swiftly, and slid down the building. They both scanned the area, as they saw more people passing by. They made a vow not to be seen, as they moved slowly from street to street. A few people that had been watching them from a distance found them awkward, and laughed. They were children, so they suspected they were playing a game of some sort.

"This was Amadour." Francois said, as he beckoned Amadour to follow him, as they walked into the street, and they could see more people walking the same way. They tried to follow everyone's walking motion, and it seemed they blended in. They gave each other a smile, as Francois got distracted.

"What is that?" François asked, as he saw a cart like thing moving with children gathered around it. Amadour rolled his eyes, and dragged Francois by the arm. They walked a little further before they saw a large creature standing in front of them. Its mane and tail flickering side to side, and it snorted. A Meeden was sitting on top of this beast, and they both looked up in fear. Had they been found?

"Careful now, you might have gotten hurt." The Meeden said, as they pulled on a rope like structure, and the beast moved away. With a slight nudge, the beast moved forward leaving them both behind.

"What was that creature? Have the Meedens advanced so much?" Amadour asked, as they saw the Meeden had worn a uniform. This place is dangerous, they both thought.

In the epicenter of Paris stood France's Border Headquarters. It houses a large portion of the agents that go around fighting neighbors in France. With the endorsement of the French government, they served below the President of France. Many have accounted seeing Border agents leaving the Elysee Palace, where the President of France resides. The two executives that are also a part of the French government do not reside in the palace, but have their own residences that they reside in. Border agents rarely step foot within those residences, but do make contact with the executives. Border usually does not entangle themselves with politics, but due to French President taking part in the last large Neighbor attack, Kido had allowed for government involvement.

The palace itself was located at Paris, where there are four columns with flanked walls that opened up to the courtyard. There are several gardens, with several parts divided off towards different sections of the palace. Over the years renovations added more rooms, and a larger garden in the back of the palace. The palace also was heavily guarded with both soldiers and Border Agents. Rank A #2 were seen around the palace daily, protecting the Palace from neighbors.

"President Marquis." A young woman said, as she knocked at the door that was covered in gold engravings, and silver. There was silence, and she gave slight sigh, as she opened the door. The President had been reading a book, and it lay on the side of his arm. He had fallen asleep with his legs crossed. His eyes were closed, and his face looked placid. He had fallen asleep before, and she understood why. It was tiring managing both the country, and Border. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw her standing in front of him, and he straightened his back up, and closed the book that he had been reading.

"Arianne." He said, as he smiled. His dark brown hair, and his green eyes looking at her. She smiled back, as she had been carrying important paperwork that she was supposed to hand him. He held out his hand, and she handed the paperwork to him. He began to read through them, and his face would remain the same, regardless if it was bad or good news.

* * *

Location: Seoul, South Korea

Population: 26 million

It was nightfall in Korea, and below there are blinking lights, and large crowds of people looking on. There had been an incident on Jung Gu street, where many historical buildings could be seen standing. Several officers were talking together, as a car swiftly reeled in. It braked with a screech, as people turned to see who had arrived. A man in his fifties came out, as an officer opened the door for him. He picked into his pocket, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. It was another long day for him, and he could already smell death from this distance.

"How many dead?" He asked, and the officer saluted.

"There are two bodies that were discovered an hour ago," the officer replied, and the older man nodded. The officer handed more paperwork to him. The man that had discovered the body was sitting not too far away with two officers and his eyes showed the distress and terror of what he had seen. It was a typical day then, was what he thought.

"Director Yung." He saluted again, and walked away. He straightened himself, as his coat was wrinkled from the fruits of long labor. A young woman came right next to him, and she bent next to his ear and began whispering what she had found.

"They are both Border agents Director Yung." She whispered with concern. The directors eyes widened, and he dropped the remaining cigarettes from his hand.

"Call Director Choon-He." The young woman picked out her phone from her pockets, and began to dial numbers. The phone rang for a while, and then someone picked up. A woman in her forties, the Director of Seoul Border headquarters, was a well-known military woman. It was rare for woman to be a part of the military in this traditional society, where men were more liked. She had led her unit to victory during a skirmish during her deployment in Iraq. She was later picked by Kido to become Korea's Director for Republic of Korea's Border Headquarters.

"There is no need to say anything. I already know that there are two agents dead where you are Director Yung. My intelligence unit, it much better than the typical police unit, as you can see." The woman spoke, and loud background noise could be heard.

Yung sighed, as he rubbed his stubby mustache, and hung up the phone. He walked towards the crime scene, where the yellow tape became visible. It was a dark aisle that was between two buildings. He could smell blood, as he approached the scene. The whole wall was still intact, but the whole side of both buildings were covered in blood. That amount of blood loss would mean death, and that was probably what killed these two agents. He could see the two objects on the ground covered in white sheets. The two agents, and the two bodies. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, and put it over his mouth and nose. He stepped into the crime scene. He knelt down to one of the bodies, and picked the sheet slightly up to see the body. It was a girl maybe fifteen or so, and her eyes were wide open, even in death. The terror in her eyes, and the pain could be seen in her face expression. He felt his stomach clench. He had a daughter of his own, who was a few years older. To see this everyday had led to his divorce with his wife. He hadn't seen his daughter for almost three years, since he never got over the crimes that were never solved. This fight was something that was beyond his positon, after he gave a quick examination. He gave the signal to wrap the bodies up, and send them to Border.

"Aren't they both Border agents?" one of the officers in the back was whispering, and a few others nodded. They had never seen a Border agent die in combat. This was also his first time seeing a body of a Border Agent. This feeling he got was not good. Something was changing, but what?

"I thought Border agents can Bail out. They should have been able to escape. Those two were A ranks." Another spoke, and several agreed.

Back at the Border base things were more hectic. Choon-He was standing exhausted, as she watched from a drone camera of what was transpiring at the crime scene. This was the first two deaths, since the neighbor invasion that she had seen. She couldn't figure out what had happened, and her investigation team was also looking at the crime scene, and many nodded. They should have been able to escape with Bailout, but how did they die? There was no sign of a struggle, but with that amount of blood loss. She scratched her head, as the bodies were being moved.

"Iseul, and Mun-Hee are the two dead." One of the men spoke behind her. She understood, as the bodies were placed inside a coroners van, and left the crime scene. Her eyes widened, as the whole scene began to make more sense. They died slowly, as her fists clenched. They couldn't bail out, and they could not escape. The neighbors, are they here?

Not far from the crime scene, were three shadows that had been watching. One a girl, and two younger boys smirking. They had been caught by the two Broder agents, and they had to die for it. Their existence could not be brought out, just not yet. The young girl twiddled her pink hair, as her red eyes glowed in the dark night. The two younger boys, were twins. They had green hair, and hazel eyes.

"Look at that. They are slow to act." One of them said, and they laughed.

"The others will be her soon." The girl spoke, as the sky reflected the cloaks that covered all three of them. All three parted ways in an instant, and vanished within the city.

* * *

Location: Mikado City, Japan

Population: 280 Thousand

Kido had been informed of the two deaths from South Korea, as he had been reading some paperwork. His wife who had been standing not too far placed a cup of coffee onto the table next to him. Her belly was bulging out due to the pregnancy, as she slowly sat down next to him. He smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. He had to leave for work. He got up, and put his uniform on, and went out the front door. Mogami was waiting for him outside. He flipped his trigger in his hand.

"Where is Yugo?" Kido asked, and Mogami told him he had left the city a few days ago and was in Hokkaido. Kido sighed, and could feel tension in the air. A car came around the corner, and stopped in front of his house. He went to it, and opened the door. Mogami shrugged, and sat next to him in the car.

"What of the two dead?" He asked, and Kido looked at Mogami for a second.

"Iseul, and Mun-Hee." Mogami looked outside the car window, and there was silence for a few minutes.

"They can't figure out what caused there death." Kido said, and felt he might have to leave the city to personally go see the crime scene. Choon-He had called him last night to inform of the situation. The agents in the Republic of Korea were getting nervous with the two deaths.

"You think they are here?" Mogami asked, and Kido couldn't figure out who else could kill two A Ranked agents.

"There is no other possibility. To stop two A Ranked agents from Bailing out, and killing them without a fight or struggle." Mogami was shocked by the thought that there was something that dangerous out there.

"15 and 17 year old." Kido said in a whisper. They both were young, and had so much more life to live.

"That is unfortunate."

"Yes it is." Kido thought, as he looked up at the darkening sky of perhaps something more sinister in the works in there world. He was deep in his thoughts, as the phone in his pocket rang. He looked down to see who it was, and it was an unknown number.

"Is this Kido?" a young voice spoke, and Kido replied it was.

"Your wife is giving birth." Kido face lightened up a bit, and Mogami gave a duck face and nudged him. He couldn't go to see his wife, since he had matters to take care of in Korea. He held the phone for over two hours, waiting for the news on his wife.

"Congratulations. It is a boy." A voice replied. Kido smiled, as he felt his eyes water. He was a father. This would mean more responsibilities, and a safer world for him to live in.

"To Protect the Future."

* * *

 **Characters:**

 **Amadour:** A young boy with blondish brown with highlights of green with hazel eyes that is undercover for the country of Queli.

 **Francois** : A young boy with reddish brown that was bundled in a nice little ponytail and brown eyes. He also is undercover for the country of Queli.

 **Marquis** : President of France who has dark brown hair, and green eyes.

 **Arianne** : The president's assistant

 **Yung** : Director the Police department in Seoul.

 **Choon-He** : Director of Republic of Korea's Border Headquarters.

 **Iseul** : A rank agent of Republic of Korea who had been killed.

 **Mun-Hee:** A rank agent of Republic of Korea who had been killed.

 **Kido** : Commander and chief of Border in Mikado City. An original character form the World Trigger series. He is an antagonist in the original series, but in my story we will take another approach.

 **Mogami** : A character that was already deceased in World Trigger, and Jin's mentor.


	12. PART TWO- The Other Side

**PART TWO- THE OTHER SIDE**

NINE- Queli

TEN- Farewell

ELEVEN- Resolution

TWELVE- Shakra

THIRTEEN- Invasion

FOURTEEN- Chaos

FIFTEEN- Broken

SIXTEEN- Forsaken

*School has started, so there will be delays.


	13. NINE- Queli

NINE- Queli

Location: Yuropth, Queli

Population: 2 million

Yuropth is one of the four major countries in the planet of Queli. It consists of five major cities that are close together. The planet itself lacks the resources to provide adequate life. Due to the lack of the essential element water, the planet is barren, which pushed the existence of civilization underground. This meant that the civilians lacked adequate sunlight, which made their skin darker. Even so, they adapted quickly. This meant they would need to rely on beasts for transportation to get from the underground passages to the outside world. The beasts were covered in scales and flicked their tongues inside and out. They would release moisture to ensure they would not overheat. The beasts were hard to come by, which made it only accessible to the wealthy within the class structure. The pyramid system was used on this planet, and a majority of the civilians lived in poverty.

In the northern part of Yuropth lays the poverty stricken city Sarcos. Many elders and children are dumped in this city when their families are no longer able to feed or take care of them. A city of orphans is what many have renamed the city, and the rate of mortality was very high. Young infants could not fend for themselves, so many die within the first few days in the city. The older children have a better chance of survival only by stealing and scavenging for food. A band of Orphans ruled over the city at the time and were quite the troublemakers. Many merchants lost a good chunk of property due to the band of thieves. Some hired even assassins to kill the leader of the band of thieves, but none of them ever did go through with the orders to kill the leader. The assassins always turned out to be too soft.

A young boy around the age of ten was sitting on a stack of boxes on the outskirts of the City in Sarcos. His face was covered in dust and he had dimples on both sides of his cheeks. His reddish brown hair was somewhat long and was tied in a small ponytail. His brown eyes were dull, and reflected the hardships he had gone through at such a young age. He picked up a plastic wrapped item and ripped the plastic away to reveal a gooey like substance under it. Nourishment was all he thought, as he took a bite of it. He peered down as there were other children scattered in front of him. They were all around his age or slightly older. All of them held the same item he held, as they all took what nourishment they could, no matter how nasty it was. They had to live.

"François." A voice that seemed to beckon him could be heard behind him. He used both his hands to turn towards the voice and saw his good friend Alhem standing there with his reddish-black hair and green eyes peering straight into his. He was waving at him, and Francois only replied with a sigh, as he turned back around towards the children.

"Brother that was not nice." A shadow figure jumped at him, as he felt it slam into him in full force. He felt his legs slip when tried to stand up. He tumbled down into the boxes and rubble down below with the figure on top of him. Her rosy cheeks, with a dimple on the left side. Her reddish brown hair, and green eyes like himself peering at him. It was an exact image of himself, but as a girl. He felt himself tense up, as he shoved her to the side.

"Alaura." He gave a whisper, as the little girl who was around six giggled. He couldn't be mad at her, as he knew that she was truly all he had. All he could remember when he was younger was her. He had been left with her, and she also knew that he was all she had. They were siblings, or so he himself thought.

"What's next boss?" one of the older kids stepped forward to ask. Francois grumbled a little, as he got up and dusted himself off. All of them had something to eat, but it was never enough. They had to search for more nourishment, and that would in most cases resorted to stealing. Scavenging was also another option, but there was never anything edible in the dumps.

"We will head into the center of the city." The whole group became silent. It was dangerous to go into the center of the city, though it was abundant with food. There was some bickering amongst the group, and the older boy Radja said he will go with Francois. He looked at the group and called them cowards. If they are to live, they have to take risks. This made everyone look defeated, and they agreed to go. Francois himself knew the risks, and he rummaged through the rubble they called home to find a ruffled up paper. He spread it out, and it was a layout of the city. The children had never seen this map before.

"Where did you get that?" one spoke in distress. Francois didn't respond, but he had stolen it from one of the merchants that had been passing by. He pointed towards the epicenter, and said they will strike here, and he will make sure everyone gets a fair share of food. The group said hurray, as he smiled not knowing what dangers that were ahead of them.

* * *

Location: Road Valroth

City: Sacros

Country: Yuropth

A dust storm was forming, as an older man in his thirties with a short beard stood with his cloak of velvet fluttering looked up into the dark sky. A city that thrived underground with their own sky was quite interesting. He smirked, as he saw the civilians packing up their goods. He ruffled his already messy black hair that was spiky in several places. Traveling was fun, as he saw his men packing the last of the provisions on their mounts. The lizard-like beasts flicked their heads side to side. One of them yipped at him, and he pulled the reins to keep it in control. He saw something on the side of his eyes, as the shadow had quickly passed by him and his mount. Things were about to get more interesting.

"My Lord." One of his men spoke, as he saw everyone was packed. He gave a slight shrug and knew they were staying in this town for a while longer. He had earlier flicked his Trion onto the shadow figure that passed by him and knew where they were at the moment. Should he wait or should he go crash the party? He smirked, as he and his men led their mounts down the street as several other men had gathered to meet him. He gave them the signal, as everyone dismounted. One of his men grabbed his mount and led it away. He walked into the tavern like structure, as he saw it was mostly empty. A few civilians were sitting and drinking. It was too quiet, as he walked through the tavern. He could feel eyes were peering at him, as he sat down in the back of the tavern. "An Ambush." He thought as he sat down. He felt the chair being shifted, as he jumped. He felt a stream of silver come at him. He flipped, as he landed on top of the table.

"My! My! What a way to treat a traveler!" he laughed, as he dug into his pocket, and flipped a silver square metal object in his hands. The civilians jumped back, as they too held weapons but only those that were easily attainable.

"Trigger on!" he said, as a sword came into focus from the metal square object.

"SCREW YOU! YOU WORK FOR THE EMPIRE! "The civilians screamed, as they came at him with triggers that were shaded darker orange. He looked at them once and already knew that they were outdated triggers from eons ago. He used the support of his left arm and he flipped to the left to avoid them hitting him. As he landed on both his feet, he moved quickly as he ran towards them at full speed. He knocked the first out and kicked another on the waist that they flew out the front door. He grabbed another and flipped them over onto their backs as they screamed in pain. He dodged two swords coming at him from both the left and right and used his trigger to shove both of them into the back of the tavern wall. He closed his left eye, and he shrugged. Was that all they got? He kicked one of the chairs in a perfect angle that it landed on its four legs. He dragged it to one of the tables that were still standing and had some bottles left. He sat down and began to sip the alcohol.

"What happened my Lord?" One of the men said, as they all entered the tavern and were speechless.

"We just had a disagreement." Was all he said with a laugh and patted one of his men that stood there awkwardly. He poured his men a drink, as the civilians remained motionless on the ground all over the tavern.

* * *

Location: The Filth

Francois was assembling the group, as his sister stood beside him on the right. He would have Radja lead a group from the east, and have Vitor lead another from the west. They would have to immerse in the center, and would have to overrun the center of the city. The real question is would it work? He scratched his head, as both Radja and Vitor looked at the plan and didn't have any disagreements.

"We can do it." Both of them replied without hesitation and Francois took in a deep breathe.

"Alright let us do this!" He yelled, and everyone around him agreed. The dust storm was approaching, so people would be scattering to find shelter. It was the perfect time to grab stuff.

* * *

Location: Road Valroth

The shadows had commenced with their movements. The city center was in chaos, as the remaining civilians were moving their goods inside. The shadows moved swiftly as the wind, and picked up stuff here and there. Radja's group had no problems collecting what they needed, but Vitor's group had been caught. They scattered to avoid, as a large group of soldiers made an appearance. Vitor's breathing became heavy. He ran towards an alley, and saw a stack of crates, and he ran towards them. Using his small hands, he lifted one of the crates open and slid into it. The footsteps got closer, and closer. Two soldiers looked and could not find him, and they left the location in haste. He lifted the lid of the crate up, as he made his way out. He could hear screams, as he jumped down from the stack of crates towards the screaming. He ran and ran, and he then made a full stop in his tracks as his eyes of red widened. He saw Jerime, one of the boys that was under him dead on the ground. He was in a puddle of blood. Vitor felt his body shake, as he felt his feet give way. He was on his knees, and at that moment he saw a shadow behind him. He didn't have time to hesitate or think, before he saw a streak of silver coming at him. The last thing he could think about was Francois and the group.

"I'm sorry." He bickered, as the silver streak pierced him. He felt his lifeless body fall to the ground by Jerime. He felt the last of his strength reaching for Jerime who laid a few feet from him. He felt another jab before everything became dark. His hands never reached Jerime.

"Damn Orphans." The soldier that had pierced Vitor said in disgust. He spit at the two dead boys on the ground. Another soldier standing behind him laughed, as they both wiped away the blood on their swords.

* * *

Location: The Filth to Road Valroth

Francois hurried back to the gathering point. He was out of breath and saw Radja and his group already there. They had a bunch of stuff that they had stolen. Two of the boys from Vitors group had arrived, but four of them including Vitor were missing. Francois began to worry. He began to pace when the sun began to set in the east. The others began to get concerned, as well.

"I'll go ahead and look." Francois spoke, as he told the rest of the group to stay at the location. He trudged down the dirt road where there were run down cottages and some standing walls of older buildings that had collapsed. He could also make out several bones of individuals that had died of starvation. He couldn't look at the dead anymore, as the cottages began to take form in perfect condition. He was now in the city center. The main road was now empty, as dust had rolled in and covered a few tables that were outside. There was no sign of anyone, so where were Vitor and the others?

"Vitor." Francois said in a somewhat loud voice, but there was silence. The wind echoed through the road. He walked further up the city, as he walked over a few wooden planks before he felt something about to grab him. He jumped foreword, but he felt the strength of someone pulling on his collar and dragging him inside. He yelped, and screamed. A hand went around his mouth, and he could feel himself suffocating. He couldn't scream or yelp for help. He felt terror and sheer panic. The hand shifted and he had a chance to scream, but he was automatically silenced due to the pressure of someone with bloodlust standing close by. He felt his body rigged, as he fell to the floor. He lifted his head up to see what was causing him pain and saw a man sitting across the room. He had one hand leaning on his cheek bone, and the other holding a glass of wine. He took a sip, as he looked at Francois. Francois clenched his teeth and used what strength he had to pick himself up. The men around the man shifted as the man eyes peered at Francois.

"What a pretty boy." One of the men said as he approached Francois. Francois was scared. What were they going to do to him?

"That's enough." A stern voice spoke, and the man stopped where he was standing. The man took another sip of wine, as he got up. His long velvet cloak being dragged behind him.

"My. What do we have here? Well, if it isn't the shadow that stole my map earlier today." The man smirked, as he leaned down to Francois and grabbed him by the cheeks with his left hand. Francois couldn't do anything, as he felt his body shake. This man and his bloodlust. It was just too much for him. He felt his body give way, and everything blackened.

"Hahaha!" The man laughed.

"Lord Dario, I believe that was not necessary."

"I'm sorry. Did I upset you Mehane? If I recall you were also an orphan a few years ago. I bet this reminds you of the pains you had to endure. You were also from this city if I recall. My apologies" Mehane with his light blue hair, and red eyes held some animosity from what Dario had said. He served Dario and knew he could not speak out of line. He had no powers after-all.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to show my emotions." Mehane replied, and Dario who heard this got up and swayed side to side with joy. He put a hand on Mehane's shoulder and his eyes showed a wickedness that made Mehane regret anything he had said.

"Watch yourself next time. If you value your life that is." Dario whispered into Mehane's ears, and Mehane let his light blue hair cover a part of his face. Being helpless was something that Mehane never wanted to feel again.

"Where are the other Orphans?" Dario asked.

"The soldiers have already found their location out in The Filth."

"That is a shame." Dario thought, as he trudged back to his seat and continued drinking his wine. He kept his eyes on Francois who was unconscious.

* * *

Location: The Tavern

Francois felt himself awaken in quite a fright. He shivered, as he opened his eyes slowly to find himself in a cell. His hands and legs were chained to the wall. He tried to shift his weight, but couldn't. He was stuck, and there was no way to escape. He could hear footsteps, as he saw soldiers of the city of Sacros visible to the left of the cell. He felt the jingle of the keys on one of them that was sitting down and eating his meal. He felt rage and anger for his helplessness.

"Looks like the runt is awake." The solider that saw Francois awake spoke.

"The Orphan that was spared by Lord Dario?" The one eating asked as he got up. They both peered at him with a disgusted look. He felt like he was an animal in a cell being peered at.

"He looks so scrawny." They both said at the same time, as they went back to their duties. Francois bit the side of his lip till blood was drawn to this treatment and humiliation.

"You heard about what happened in The Filth?"

"Oh. You mean the clean up?"

"Yeah."

"I think they took out all the orphans in the area." Francois who heard this felt himself about to explode. What does this mean? Where was everyone? Did they escape? He felt himself struggle with rage. The chains rubbed against his arms, and his legs to a point that they bled.

"WHYYY!" He screamed to a point where the soldiers had to open the cell and slam him against the ground.

"What gives you the right to talk?" one spoke, as he was face down on the ground. Francois felt tears roll down his face. Why was he so helpless? Someone cleared their throat, and the soldiers stopped, and stood up.

"Lord Dario." Both soldiers spoke and bowed to show respect.

"Is that any way to treat a prisoner?" he asked with a smile and both soldiers shook their heads. Both of them were excused, as he walked into the cell where Francois was still face down. He looked around the cell to see how dirty it is and gave a face of disgust. Francois took this chance and used his weight to lift off the ground and attack him. Dario who saw this already had taken a large step back and used his left hand to grab the chains. He slammed Francois to the ground. He felt the air leave his body and coughed.

"That fighting spirit." Dario said as he got up from holding down Francois. He gave a hand signal, and there was the sound of footsteps in the distance. A young girl made an appearance, and her face brightened when she saw Francois.

"Brother." She said as she tried to run towards him. She was pulled back by the chains that bound her hands. She fell to the ground.

"Alaura." Francois said as he screamed with anger. Dario pouted his lips with interest.

"That hatred. I like it." Dario spoke, as he leaned down towards Francois who head butted Dario in the head. Dario felt the impact and stayed in position. He rubbed his forehead with his right hand.

"Why don't you join me?"

* * *

 **Characters:**

Francois: A young boy with reddish brown that was bundled in a nice little ponytail and brown eyes. He is an Orphan.

Alhem: Francois friend.

Radja: Francois friend.

Vitor: A friend of Francois, who dies.

Alaura: Francois younger sister.

Jerime: An Orphan who follows Francois and dies.

Mehane: A solider of Yuropth. He serves under Lord Dario.

Dario: A Lord, and a General that rules over Yuropth. Trigger: Sword


End file.
